


I ended up with an harem in the world of dc/marvel/hp

by tobi1989



Category: DCU (Comics), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, F/F, F/M, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2020-10-28 09:09:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20776085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobi1989/pseuds/tobi1989
Summary: i wanted just a peaceful life in a crossover world of dc/marvel/hp and other universes and yet i ended up with an harem.pd. if someone has a better title or summary in mind share it please





	1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone. I know it's kind of stupid to post another fic while I have other 2 I'm still working on, but this idea has been plaguing me for weeks. I decided to go ahead and type it up. It's nothing more than a smut fic, but it will have a bit of plot.

This will not be: I reincarnate in another world and fight my way to godhood.

Oh, and a little warnings.

I am not a good writer, English is my second language, in real life I do have a little experience in the D/s lifestyle and finally this is fiction. Meaning I am free to make some mistakes, make plot armors and combine universes as I want them fit.

The beginning

Life or ratter death was simply. I died and reincarnated in another world as an average orphan with the average name of Maximilian murphy.

I didn’t had any special powers, a few magic tricks didn’t count else anyone who knew how to use a computer will be calling himself iron man, I only had my past knowledge. Which I used to find some hidden cash from a deceased mobster I remembered from a case batman resolved (or will resolve) and one stash hidden in the house of peter parker, yeah you heard right, this universe appears to be combination of several that I won’t bother mentioning.

Invested wisely most of it in Wayne industries, lex corp, star labs, stark industries, oscorp, roxxon, you know sure investments.

The rest I used it for my expenses: get a good education, decent apartment, good car, clothes, helping a few friends, you know the usual.

The rest I used it to put my own small business: a bakery franchise.

It was an incredible success in Gotham, but I had no delusions, it was only because of my best friend.

Why was I still in Gotham?

Easy, Heroes, villains and metas still hadn’t appeared or at least not like in all people knows they exist and can’t deny them.

Sure right now there were mutants in the “open”, but that was another story.

So for the moment Gotham was a relative safe city. As soon as batman or joker (if he appeared, I took precautions) appear I was out.

I don’t want to get in that mess.

I would like to say I did what any sane person would do and stayed away of anything close to this hero/villains/meta business but well…life happens and somehow I ended up being best friends with pepper Potts, yes, that pepper, and ended up adopting an orphan, Hermione granger, yes from harry potter.

She is actually proof that what I know isn’t infallible, contrary to what little I knew of her from books and movies, wasn’t anything like her life, her parents weren’t abusive but neither were loving, but once she started showing powers they abandoned her in the streets of gotham when they come to a vacation, I won’t go in great details, but she basically tried to steal from me, I caught her and somehow after a set of circumstances ended up adopting her.

Pepper and I were great friends, and my daughter loved us like her real parents.

I also loved them and trust them, proof of that is that I even told her about my reincarnation and a possible futures. They were amused for a while, until some things happened that proved me right.

When that happened Hermione freaked out scared of us abandoning her, for all the troubles that come with the magical world.

Luckily, pepper managed to calm her, she made her realize that my knowledge wasn’t reliable considering the many, many versions that existed from comics, movies, videogames, TV series, books, etc. of a single universe, and this earth was the combination of several shows.

She also told her that if we were to abandon her we wouldn’t we have bought her books of magic, a bit difficult for non-magical like us, but it was worth to see her smile.

Later everything was all right and normal like always.

Better begin to stop my musings and get up, pepper is going to come for me.

Max's room

Max was starting to finally wake up. When he fully woke up he looked around.

Pepper, who was peeking through a crack on the door, took advantage of his confusion, and decided to eye him up while he was getting his bearings. He was in a shirt and boxers. Perfect.

“I better start to get ready before pepper arrives." thought Max  
  
Max only had to wait a few seconds for the doorknob on his door to turn, when the door swung open Pepper strutted into the room. Max was shocked, Pepper was wearing a skimpy business suit. It was a blouse, a skirt and high heels, the blouse showed off an indecent amount of cleavage, the skirt was real short and combined with the heels if she bend down even a little you could see everything.

The suit certainly accentuated what she had.

_This is the sluttiest suit I could find, it should get him going. - Pepper thought._  
  
"Max you are finally awake!” Pepper said

She ran to him, and gave him a big hug.

Max looked down to see her shirt covered breasts at the bursting point. In fact he eyed the quaking button holding her top together warily, if that sprang off it could get his eye out!

"Is something wrong?" asked Pepper.  
  
"No. Nothing's wrong. So how long have you been waiting?  
  
"Half an hour I arrived earlier and got some food. I hope you don’t mind"  
  
"Oh, don’t worry my house is your house.” Max said

“I know, still is better to ask” she said

“Alright then. Ouch!” Exclaimed Max holding his stomach.  
  
"Are you okay? Need anything?" Pepper asked, slightly worried.  
  
"No, I'm okay, it's just my stomach. I guess I shouldn’t eat sushi that late” Max reasoned.  
  
"Well lay down and I'll heal you right up.” Said Pepper in a chipper tone.

"Okay Pepper." He answered.  
  
Max took off his shirt and laid in the bed. Closing his eyes he absently appreciated how convenient magic was, even if it were only some parlor tricks.

_Why is Pepper acting so weird?"-he thought, noticing she was taking her sweet time adjusting her ass as she sat in his lap._  
  
Pepper's hand started to heal glow green as she started to heal him. While Max had his eyes closed, Pepper was looking at Max with his shirt off. His big muscles and great chest caused Pepper to almost start drooling.

She had to put her plan into action now.  
  
"Max can I tell you something" Pepper asked sounding slightly nervous.

Max opened his eyes and said

"Pepper we are best friends, you can tell me anything."  
  
"Well first, I want to thank you for saving me, don’t interrupt, you're a hero Max if it weren’t for your help I don’t know what we would have ended doing to survive. You will probably say that we could have been fine based in what we know of your future knowledge, but we know it isn’t infallible.

Proof of that is that I don't a crush in Tony stark any more, thanks to you, I've grown up, and realized how childish my crush on him was.

Hell just talking with him 5 minutes I discovered he was the narcissistic, playboy and drunkard you said he was, sure he might grow up in the future given what you know, but there is no guarantee and I have met someone better.” She finished

“Really? Well I am fine as long as you are happy, by the way who did you meet?” he asked

“You. I care about you, I have always had. And I'm sorry it took me this long to realize how much you meant to me." She confessed.  
  
"..."- but before he could even begin to think of what to say to her Pepper stopped healing him and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.  
  
"That was for always being there for me, and this is for always helping me.” She said as she gave Max another kiss, this time putting more of her feelings for him into it.  
  
"Pepper, are you sure about this? I mean what about your future as MS Stark? Hell you have been keeping yourself pure for him…more or less.” Max inquired.  
  
"Other girls don’t count Max, and yes I'm sure. It took me a long time to realize this, but, I love you. And I know that you have eyed my ass a few times, so enjoy it” Pepper finished with a flirty wink

"Well if you are sure, let's have some fun." He finished with a grin as she got off him so he could take his shirt and boxers off.

While Pepper took off her clothes and pushed Max's back onto the bed.  
  
Once Max was on his back Pepper slowly sat down on top of him and lined up his cock in her pussy.

"Max I want this so much. Please Max let's make love." said Pepper as she slipped the head of his cock in her pussy and slammed herself down on his cock. Having broken her hymen years ago experimenting with girls (she wasn’t planning sleeping with any man who wasn’t stark, or at least those were her thoughts before), the pain was minimal.  
  
Pepper started a steady rhythm of up and downs while Max palmed her plump ass.

"Max, more! Oh God, ah, ah, Oh God my pussy's on fire! Max, fuck me. Oh God! Ah, ah, more! Touch my breasts; they want to feel your touch." Exclaimed Pepper between pants.  
  
Max grabbed one breast and started to suck on her nipple. He grabbed her other breast with his free hand and started pinching the nipple.

"Pepper you're so fucking hot. Faster, I can feel your hot pussy. I want you to cum all over my cock.” Max managed to say before he grabbed her ass and started bouncing it faster, thrusting up at the same time.  
  
"Max more! I'm almost there! Your cock feels so good! Fuck my pussy harder. I'm almost there! Hurry Max! Oh God. Deeper! Ah, ah, ah, Oh God! I'm Cumming!”

Shouted Pepper as she had the hardest orgasm of her life.

Max gave a few more quick thrusts as he bottomed out inside her and released his load into her waiting womb. Extending Pepper's orgasm a few more seconds.

"That felt so good Pepper. I hope you didn't think I was going to be satisfied with just one round did you?" Said a grinning Max switched positions.

So now Pepper was on the bottom and Max was on the top.  
  
"More. Fuck me more! I'll do anything you want. Just fuck my pussy raw!" Half-shouted Pepper as she opened her legs to show Max her pussy, still dripping with both their love juices.

Max then grabbed her waist and rammed his cock in her pussy, hammering away at full speed.

"Pepper your pussy is so good! I can't stop, you are just too sexy." said Max as he slammed in and out of her pussy.  
  
"Max more, faster, harder! Oh, ah, ah. Fuck me, fuck me rough! Oh God faster!" She was openly screaming at this point.

She grabbed the bed rails so Max could fuck her faster.

"Max fuck me until I can't cum anymore! Until I can't move! Oh God! Cum in me! Fill me to the brim!"

"Pepper I going to cum." grunted Max.  
  
“Me too. Let’s cum together." Moaned out Pepper as they both came.

Max Shot six times before he pulled out, another 2 spurts came out and hit her breasts.

"Sorry about that Pepper. I thought I was done." Max sheepishly admitted while rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"No worries Max. Now let me suck you off." Said Pepper as she got on her knees, grabbing his long 12 inch cock with one hand she engulfed the first few inches in her hot, wet mouth and messaged this balls with the other hand.  
  
"Go faster my little slut." Moaned Max.  
  
Pepper didn't even care that Max called her a slut. For him, it was true. So she would let Max call her whatever he wanted, in private, of course. Pepper licked the bottom of his cock first and when she got to the tip she kissed it. Putting it in her mouth Pepper started to suck hard and fast.

"Pepper. Deeper. Suck faster you bitch I want to cum all over your face." Max grabbed her by the hair and forced his cock down the back of her throat.

Unfortunately he was only able to get six inches in without hurting her. And while she seemed to be enjoying being used like a whore he was still rather new to sex with his best friend.  
  
"Almost... there." groaned out Max as he sped up his thrusting for a few seconds before erupting in her throat.

Holding his cock where it was most of his seed went down her throat causing her to choke. It became too much for her to shallow and some of his seed splashed onto her face and dripped onto her breasts.  
  
"Damn Pepper. You sure like sucking my cock don't you?" Gasped out Max, commenting on the fact that she didn't resist at all when he started face-fucking her  
  
"Yes. I do Max. It's a good thing you're already accepted me or else I would have had to use the spare key, enter your apartment at night and rape you. I have to make up for lost time after all." Pepper finished with a lusty grin.  
  
"Get on the bed and get on all fours. You said to fuck you until you couldn't cum any more so I want to fuck that nice ass of yours till you can't even think about moving without feeling sore. Hurry up my cute little cum dumpster." He said as she got up.  
  
Max smacked her ass as she get on all fours and spread her ass cheeks wide open for him.

"Now Pepper, before I fuck your ass, tell me how hard you want it." Max ordered as he put his cock near her asshole, and move it around the entrance, teasing her until she did what he asked.

"I want it hard! Fuck my ass till I can't feel my legs anymore. I want you to stick your long hard fat dick into my little ass. Fuck me hard and long until your balls are empty. Make me your bitch, I'm yours Max. So please Max, stick it in already! I don't care if I start screaming in pain! Just fuck my ass as hard as you possibly can!" She pleaded, practically vibrating with lust and excitement.  
  
"Okay then slut, when I'm fucking your ass I want you to thank me for giving it to you so roughly." Max said right next to her ear.  
  
It was a little difficult to put the massive head into her small ass but the juices from the sex they had a second ago helped tremendously.

Before Pepper could plead to put it in faster she was cut off by him succeeding in getting the head in.

Taking her words to heart Max gave no mercy as soon as he was able he rammed all the way into her tight ass, drawing a scream of one part pain and two parts pleasure from her.

His hips resting against her ass cheeks for a second before he pulled all but the head out and slammed back in. after a few thrusts he abandoned any form of rhythm and was slamming in and out of her with reckless abandon.  
  
"Oh God! My ass! Fuck me harder! Oh God, deeper. Ah, oh, ah, ah, ah, Oh God fuck my Ass. Oh God, your huge cock! I can feel it, it's in me so deep! I'm your whore! Thank you Max for fucking my ass so hard!"  
  
"That's a good slut, next time you come to my apartment I am not letting you out until I fuck you. I want to see your pussy filled with my cum every time you leave my apartment!” said Max as he spanked her ass.  
  
"Max, I am going to cum." Pepper moaned weakly.  
  
"Oooh no, you don't cum till I tell you too. Hold it in, the longer I fuck you the harder your orgasms going to be."  
  
As he went even faster with a quick use of mafic she shoved her face into the pillows. Not even having the strength to grab the bed rails again.

Max didn't stop, not even for a second, he only thrust harder and faster as the minutes ticked by.  
  
Pepper couldn't take it anymore.

"Max! Please I need to cum! I can't take anymore!"

Max ignored her and continued slamming into her, making sure that she'd be begging for more the next time she got horny.

Max bent down and whispered into her ear. "You've earned it Pep, let it go whenever you want."

And she did, with a mighty scream Pepper had the greatest orgasm yet, topping the one earlier by far.

Max, feeling a now familiar pressure building up used a bit more magic and sped up thrust thrusts to inhuman levels. After a few seconds of this he slammed into her ass with bruising force and released the biggest load of the night into her rectum.  
  
Pepper, out of energy, simply flopped down on the bed. She silently thanked Max when he picked her up and put her beside him so she could rest her head on his shoulder.

She mustered all her remaining strength and gave Max another kiss.

"You sure know how to satisfy a woman." She commented as he pulled up the blankets to cover them both.  
  
"You were excellent too. Well then, we'd better get some rest, my naughty little slut might need some rest before we go out."  
  
"Sounds good, **yawn** but don't call me names like that in public Okay? Only when we're alone." She barely said the last sentence before she lost the downhill battle against her increasingly heavy eyelids.  
  
"No problem Pepper." He said, kissing her on the forehead and smiling at her lovingly before he too, fell to sleeps embrace


	2. Jane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an interlude from the past whith an unknown lover

For a moment, she hesitated just outside the door to the rather bizarre establishment. Her thoughts raced, and her knees felt weak. For a moment, she contemplated turn around and walking away. 

_I can do it_\- she thought to herself

After a few moments she finally could muster up the will to enter

“State your name and business." The gruff voice startled her out of her thoughts, and she looked to the source.

A rather large man stood behind a very small podium. His bulk took up most of the space in the small, closet-like hallway that connected the front entrance and the main area. He held a pen over a notebook, expecting an answer.

"My name is J… Jane. I'm here looking for a… master." Jane corrected herself

"Ah, a first timer, huh. Well, don't worry, there's a lot of really skilled Dominants here, they can show you the ropes. Until you're chosen and sign the contract with your potential 'master' you could read our rather large selection of how-to's. I'm sure you can find all the instruction you need there." The man said as he wrote down the pseudonym.

Many clients did the same thing, hiding their identity. A few were more open about their lifestyle, but many kept it hidden, a skeleton in their closet, if you will.

"Very well, Jane. Please sign this form." he said

Jane like any intelligent person, read over the form, looking for any damning fine print. The form was a simple waiver, claiming that the establishment is not responsible for any damages, that the client was entering and participating of their own free will, and that any identities discovered by any party within the establishment were not to be mentioned elsewhere.

If she broke the rules written there she would be quick out and lose her deposit.

100 000 dollars

It was a little expensive, but then again, important rich people couldn't risk having their secret fetish known to the public, could they? There was a footnote that stated that agreements between the Master and Slave were to be worked out between the two and the O's club could provide with services of redaction and printing if they wished.

It was a lot of money, but she was well off, besides, if she was going to try this lifestyle, she was going to try it in a safe place

It wasn't exactly as she pictured. Like most people, when she thought of this particular lifestyle, she imagined chains hung from the ceiling, a dungeon-like decor, and the screams and moans of men and women in the background.

What she found was a rather plush lounge with very comfortable looking chairs scattered around. To one side, there was a fully stocked bar, and to the other was a small stage. On the stage, a Dominant was apparently putting his Submissive on display for the crowd. Jane blushed at the scene, but no one could see underneath her mask.

She rather gracefully sat on one of the many plush wing-backed chairs around a small table and picked up a small book titled: BDSM for dummies.

She soon lost herself in the book, reading up on the many duties and responsibilities required of both sides of the field.

Max signed the paper with his name, sure he could have used a pseudonym, but honestly he was wearing a mask, besides his name was common and already sounded like it was a pseudonym.

"Welcome back Max." the guard said

"It's nice to be back. Anyway, Frank I'm looking for a long term Sub, I am tired of re-train, so I need some fresh meat. Got anyone like that?" max asked

"Um, let me see… ah, yes, a woman by the name of Jane came in for her first time tonight. She was definitely a novice, 1.7 mts, red hair, wears a white mask. Shouldn't be too hard to spot" The bouncer could tell that Max was intrigued.

"Thank you very much." Max said giving him a tip

Max was glad that he'd taken the bouncer's advice and looked for the newbie.

Soon he found her.

He looked the woman up and down. She certainly had a body that many would kill to fuck.

Even through her clothes were conservative, for a BDSM club at least, he could see her assets.

She had curvy legs, a big bust, long red hair and her skin was absolutely flawless. Not a single blemish could be seen, though he'd have to double check later on, when he could inspect all of her skin.

So, liking what he saw, he decided to approach her

"Excuse me, are you Jane?" max asked

She turned to look at him.

"Yes, that's me. It's nice to meet you, Mr.?" she said

"You may call me Max. Tell me Miss Jane do you do know what this place is?" yes

"Yes. Some of my clients tend to practice this lifestyle, I got curious and they recommended me here to try it" Jane replied

"so you are looking for a master?” max said

“Yes, I am” she said

"Well I happen to be looking for a slave, and the bouncer recommended you. He said you looked like a novice, and since you are reading an introductory book, I'm guessing he was right." He said

"Yes, this is my first time in a place like this. I don't really know what to do now…" Jane ducked her head in embarrassment.

"The next step for you would be to sign a contract with someone. Since you are seeking the Submissive position, and I am seeking the Dominant, I believe I could help you out. Are you interested?" Max began

Jane gave the figure a searching look.

_Well he is easy on the eyes, and this is what I came here- _she thought

Jane gave it some thought before replying

"Yes, I am," She practically purred.

The Submissive on the stage letting out a high pitched series of moans as he was being brought to orgasm through his Dominant's attention helped her decision.

The show was really turning her on.

"Good. Read this, and if you are unsatisfied, make any necessary changes and I'll look it over. We'll do this until we can both agree” he said

Max handed Jane a piece of paper and she scanned it quickly. It was similar to the paper she signed to get into the club, mostly saying that if either party's identity was discovered, it was not to be revealed to anyone without mutual consent.

It did say that he was responsible for any damages that may be sustained during the duration of the contract and would offer financial compensation in the event that lasting harm did come to her.

The contract even set down a basic safe word for any situation, designating 'Val Halla' for that role, as it was unlikely that either one would use it in regular conversation.

The submissive was to do whatever the master asked of her, allowing no one else to infringe on his 'property'.

There was a clause that stated that both, submissive and master, were to be totally devoted to each other, this to prevent and reduce the risk of STD and other illness, something which as a doctor she approved.

And in case any of them wanted to enter into a relation outside of this agreement (they have personal lives after all), they will inform the other party. So they decide what to do.

The consequences for breaking the agreements was a very hefty sum of money. Jane couldn't find a flaw with the contract, so she signed it.

Max took it when she was done and did the same. When he finished his portion of the signing, he gave Jane a copy, and put his copy in a pocket.

"So, now that you are mine, I will give you some basic rules, over time I will give you the rest.

First you will only address me as Master or sir.

Anything I say, you have to do. Should you feel like anything I'm doing will be too much for you to handle, you may say the safe word.

Also, obviously both of us have lives outside of our hobby. So take this" Max said giving her an iPhone

“Master I already have a phone” she said

"Maybe, however both of us are hiding our identities from each other, we will need a way to contact each other to arrange meetings. One without exchanging our private numbers, for the risk of accidentally calling your mother bitch when she answer your phone because you left it on the desk while taking a shower. Or you accidentally telling me your real name because you didn’t check the number and thought I was a client” He said

"Something like that happened?” she asked

"Yes, with this we will prevent those problems. You can also contact me to make a date if you want and have free time. If I call you, and are unable to come when I call, you can explain yourself later, again I know same as me you have a personal life, friends, family and a job, so don’t be shy to say no, understand?" he said

“Yes, I do” she said

“it is also possible that I send you instructions for our meetings, the location, hour, what to wear, what not wear, and you sending me pictures to check you, be careful with those, I am not responsible if you show me your face or show me anything that reveals your identity by accident, also if you didn’t follow my instructions I will punish you, I didn’t read it is no excuse” he said

Jane nodded her head and quickly took the cell

"We don't have time to stand around. Come with me" Max ordered her

Max walked to a large bureau next to the wall opposite of the door that led to the entrance.

"I need a room." Max stated

"What kind do you need, sir? We have quite a variety from the typical dungeon settings to something closer to a typical hotel room. Many have a variety of machines, depending on the type of room you get. All are stocked with the basics, though." The almost naked waitress said

Jane could not help but stare at her

"I need something fairly mild. Nothing too extreme, please. I want it to be comfortable. I'm breaking in a first timer tonight," he boasted.

"Ah, I see! She is yours?" The waitress asked looking at Jane.

"Yes, she's mine" he said.

"What name do you want the room registered under?"

"Jane & Max" he said giving her his credit card

"Done" She said.

The waitress gave him a simple looking black card with a big red “O´s” on one side and barcode in the other side.

"Room 345 is yours. It's the last one on the third floor…" she said

Max grabbed the card

"Jane, follow me." He said walking towards the door that lead to the stairwell

"Yes" She stepped next to him.

Before she could react, he grabbed her chin and turned her masked face towards him. His eyes stared at her eyes

"You forget your place, I will let you off this once, since you're still learning, but if you fail to address me as Master or sir again, I will have to punish you, do you understand me?" he asked

"Y-yes, Master," Jane whimpered

"Better. Remember that only my equals may walk beside me. You will follow behind me as a good servant should." He let her go and went through the door.

Jane really didn't know what she was getting into. The scope of the situation only truly struck her at that point. But there was no going back. The most she could hope was that her Master was not the cruel type. Before she knew it, they were in the room, the door locked behind them.

Max turned to face her. He looked her up and down, and even walked around her a few times. Once satisfied by his inspection, he stood in front of her and started barking out orders.

"Stand up straight. Don't slouch. There. Now stay like that." Max circled her once more, slowly inspecting her. His hands wandered, a feel there, a pinch there, he even gave her butt a little smack, making her jump slightly

"Very nice. You learn quickly" Max said

He wrapped both of his arms around her torso, holding her both gently and sensually. He got his face next to her ear.

"You have a very beautiful body. Such a beautiful woman, and now, you're mine. Does that excite you?" he said in a whisper

His voice sent shivers down Jane's spine, and a familiar warmth erupted between her legs. One of his hands grabbed the zipper to her leather jacket. With each syllable he said, it fell another inch. When the last link was undone, he gently pulled it past her shoulders and down her arms. Her bare chest was completely exposed. He let his hands wander, caressing her breasts. His fingers played over her nipples, sending waves of pleasure through her. Still, he whispered in her ear.

"If you do what I say, I will reward you, and if you disobey. I will punish you, understand?" he said caressing and twisting her nipples to prove his words

"Yes, Master." She said

Max chuckled

"Good pet. You deserve… a reward." He said

Max's hand left Jane's breast, lightly brushing her stomach, causing the woman to shiver. With a flick, Jane's pants were unbuttoned, sliding down her hips. She wore nothing underneath.

"Oh, what's this? Being adventurous, are you? And not a hair, either. That's one less step I have to take…" he said

Max's hand caressed her sex, feeling the wetness that had accumulated there. He expertly slipped a finger into her pussy. With gentle strokes, he deftly maneuvered his finger under the hood to directly caress her clitoris. Much to his amusement, Jane's knees wobbled and she almost fell. It was only his other arm, which had snaked its way under her armpit and around her chest to caress her breasts that prevented her from falling.

“Yes, more” she said moaning

Jane couldn't help but let her moans escape, leaning back against the rock hard chest of her Master. His finger started carefully thrusting in and out of her opening. Jane's hips started thrusting back against his finger, as more moans escaped her. Her legs were practically limp, and she was being held by Max's other arm.

Max could feel her orgasm approaching. Redoubling his efforts, he was rewarded by a gasp and a very strained moan. As soon as he felt that she was on the brink of orgasm, which she was, he picked her up and set her down on the bed. Expertly slipping out of his cloths in record time, he positioned himself between her legs. Jane barely had enough time to look down and see his rather sizeable member before it entered her.

She hissed in pleasure as he pierced her with his sword. With an expert flick to her clitoris with one hand, and a twist to her nipple with the other, Max sent Jane into orgasm, thrusting himself into her at the same time.

Loud moans filled the room as she began humping herself against his hard cock. Before her orgasm could recede, Max lifted her legs, folding them almost to her chest, pulled almost all the way out, and thrust home. Jane yelped in surprise, gasped as he once more pulled out, and when he thrust once more into her depths, she moaned again.

"Y-yes M-ma-master! Ooohhhh" she moaned

Her words drove Max crazy, his slow thrusts stimulated feelings within Jane that she'd never thought she'd feel.

Max knew that she was close to coming again. Feeling it was time for a change of pace, he pulled out all the stops and really started pounding into her.

Jane moaned louder, her hands grabbing at the sheets. She arched her back in pleasure, which in turn gave Max a better angle to thrust with, hitting her G-spot.

"Master! I'm coming!" Jane moaned.

Her hips started bucking wildly, Max expertly timing his thrusts to match hers. Before her orgasm even ended, Max flipped her over so that her ass was raised high in the air, supported by her knees. Her arms were limp, and couldn't hold weight, so her head was resting on the pillow.

With a violent thrust, Max slammed himself into her. He really started picking up speed now; the bed was striking the wall with each thrust. He could feel his own orgasm building, and decided not to wait.

Jane couldn't believe the pleasure he was giving her. She had orgasmed twice in 5 minutes, and was working on her third. She was a doctor and was sure it shouldn’t be medically possible.

"I'm coming! Oh, fuck me, yeah, Max-AAAAAHHHHHH"

Max nearly passed out from the pleasure of his release. His hot cum flooded her pussy, this triggered a huge orgasm for Jane, leaving her in a semi-conscious state.

Her pleasure wouldn't stop as a series of mini-orgasms flooded her already well fucked pussy. Max rested his weight against Jane's raised ass, reveling in the afterglow of his own orgasm, reveling in the heat of his slave's pussy, his member being massaged by the twitches of her mini-orgasm.

By the time they'd both stopped coming, they were breathing hard, like they'd run a marathon. Max gently pulled himself out of Jane and collapsed next to her. Without Max to hold her exposed ass in place, she slumped to the side, unconsciously leaning into his body. Max pulled the light blanket over them and placed an arm around her. The two laid there, drifting to sleep.


	3. Hermione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper convinces Hermione to join

Pepper wants' a threesome

"More Max! Fuck me more! Oh God, ah, ah, yes! I am Cumming!" moaned Pepper.  
  
"Me too Pepper, but I can't stop. I love fucking your hot pussy to much! Tell me what you are once more" Max ordered as he rammed her from behind.  
  
"I'm your bitch, and you are showing me my place. Oh yes! I need this more than ever!" She yelled in ecstasy

_Oh God my ass! It hurts so good. I'm going to be limping for Days!-she thought  
_  
"I love fucking your tight pussy. I'm Cumming" He said while once again using chakra to speed up his thrusts to inhuman levels.  
  
"Ah, ah, ah, AAAAAAHHHHH." she yelled as he came inside her for the fourth time.

They had been going at it since they woke up five hours ago. She had lost track of the amount of times she had cum, she had woke him up with a blowjob and then fucked her continuously for the next four and a half hours, Cumming in her four times and never once pulling out.

In fact, her stomach was starting to swell because of all of his seed within her, she looked two months pregnant!  
  
"Damn Pepper. Just how horny were you today? Your pussy clamped on my dick so hard it almost hurt!" he mock yelled while putting on his clothes.  
  
"Well I like sex a lot, and you fuck so good, besides I didn’t hear you complaining, now let’s go we still have to see Hermione, besides I am hungry." She said  
  
He couldn't help but comment on her want for food though.

"Didn't you eat enough when you were sucking my cock when I woke up? You and that skillful mouth of yours must have taken a few cups of cum from me, easy!"  
  
"Well I wouldn't mind seconds of course, but still let's go to the airport before Hermione call us." She answered as she too, got dressed.  
  
After last night they couldn't stop having sex. Even though she wasn’t a virgin, Pepper couldn't get Max out of her head. So after some highly erotic dreams they were fucking like rabbits as soon as they woke up.

The positions got kinkier and kinkier, she wanted more, but she could barely move after a round or three and Max was still going at full speed.

_Max said that in isekai stories the reincarnate usually gets a gaming system, some incredible lineage or a cheat ability, but he didn’t get anything like that. But I think rather than getting a bullshit ability, he got a bull´s dick and stamina. Luckily I have already decided to share him later- she thought_

“We still have to tell Hermione” Pepper said

“Yes we do, it is really going to be a surprise, she is arriving from her school trip, and the first thing she hears is that her father has gotten a girlfriend” he said

“You know she has a crush on you, right?” she asked

“Technically she has a crush in both of us, but honestly you can’t say it was going to work with either of us dating a minor, she will eventually get over” he said

“First legal age here is 10, I still don’t know why it is difficult to accept for you, and yes she will eventually get over, doesn’t change the fact that telling her will be unpleasant” she said

And speaking of her. They saw her enjoying a coffee drink in the cafeteria. 

"Welcome back Hermione. Mind if we join you?" asked Max

She lift up and hugged us

"Oh hello Dad, Pepper. No, go ahead. How have you been? I haven’t see you in a while." She asked back a little worry in her voice

“We haven’t seen you in a week Hermione and you talked on the phone 3 days ago. That isn’t a while” Pepper said

“Given how Gotham is becoming like the city dad described, a day is too much” Hermione said

"I know what you mean, leave it to me I will search houses for the 3 of us away from the madness it will become Gotham” pepper said

_Rather I will search a house for the 3 of us-pepper thought_

“Make sure mine has a big room for books pepper, by the way Dad, before we start eating can I speak to you, a-alone, later on today?" Hermione asked stuttering slightly from the nerves.  
  
"Sure! I have some business to take care, so you can hang out with Pepper until I get back if you want to." He said  
  
"I heard wonders of this new spa called oasis. We could go there?" Pepper suggested.  
  
"Yeah, they finished it. It's mostly empty since it is starting and it is a bit expansive so we'll probably be the only ones there.” Hermione reasoned, mostly saying the last sentence to herself.

Oasis spa some time later

As Max went to his business, the girl's went to the spa.

Along the way Pepper was thinking ways to give the news to Hermione, she rather liked their relationship, and she was pretty sure telling her that she was going to marry the man she loved was going to ruin it

“Hey Pepper how have you been?” Hermione asked

“I have been fine, taking care of...” she answered

While they were in an idle talk an idea occurred to pepper

_"Well, what If I bring her to our fun? Why not have a threesome? Hermione has a good body for a 12 year old, and if she is going to look like the actress that interpreted in the movies she is going to get a killer body, and the idea of incest and fucking a minor for max standards at least, is going to cause more excitement._

_Besides Hermione is in love with both of us, she won’t have a problem calling us mommy and daddy or letting us spank her- Pepper thought_

Apparently the oasis had small private 2 people Jacuzzis for couples, you didn’t need to be a genius to know that it was going to be classy brothel in the future. Still by the moment it was a normal spa so they ordered a private bath.

Pepper was the first to step in the water, she took off her towel and put it the floor nearby and waited for her companion to come out.  
  
"Hey Hermione! Are you coming out soon?" She asked loudly after a few minutes of waiting.

In the mean time she got busy cleaning out her pussy. She absolutely loved it when Max came inside her but she was STILL dripping with his cum. something that started to itch after a while.  
  
"Yes, here I come." a soft voice replied a second later.  
  
"Damn Hermione, you really are growing up in the hot woman that interpreted you in the movies" Pepper said

Hermione started feeling a familiar heat between her legs start to grow at her praise

“Thanks for the flattery Pepper, continue please” Hermione said to her enjoying her flattery

This was the perfect opportunity to get her in the plan for a threesome, and pepper took it.

"If you insist, I love your breasts so much that I can't wait to just bury my face in there, first I will grope them and see my entire hand covering them. Then, I'll suck on them until you are moaning my name!” pepper said

As Pepper description got dirtier and more descriptive she was interrupted by the object of her current lust

"Mmm... P-pepper, what are you saying?" Hermione asked shuttering

"Simple, I am saying I want to fuck you" she said 

“Pepper that isn’t proper we should stop…”she was silenced by a passionate kiss

After a few minutes they separated to breathe and pepper asked

“Do you actually want to stop?” pepper asked huskily

“No I don’t want Pepper but…before things…heat up…” she started Hermione said nervously

“Yes?” she asked

“Well…you know I have a crush on dad, and well I-I have decided I want to ask him to give it a try, even if I he says no and I want you we can’t, I hope you understand” she said nervously

_Although I wish could be with both of you- Hermione tough _

"Really?! That is great Hermione” Pepper responded, swimming closer to Hermione as carefully as she could. For this to work she had to be close enough to her.

“You think he will accept me?” she asked a bit upset that pepper wasn’t disappointed by her rejection  
  
"Of course, look at you Hermione you're a beautiful woman. There's no reason for Max not to love you." she got close enough to put a hand on Hermione shoulder.  
  
"You really think so?" Hermione said her hope growing.  
  
"Yes, you have all the curves you'll ever need and then some, plus your one of the smartest women I know, not as smart as me but hey, who is?" pepper said jokingly

That statement said by anyone else would have caused Hermione to get angry but when pepper said it, it caused her to smile and almost miss Pepper putting her other hand on her other shoulder and bring her face closer to her own.  
  
"Pepper, I think you're a little too close." Hermione said

She tried to inch herself from her, but pepper only held her in place and got herself even closer so their busts touched under the water.  
  
"Oh? I didn't notice. I was just looking at your beautiful eyes, and your lips, your so kissable lips." Pepper whispered the last words in a husky tone and kissed Hermione before she could react.  
  
"Pepper! What are you doing? I told you, we can’t do it I want to give it a try with dad!” Hermione pleaded as she tried to back away knowing that she won’t resist her with a second kiss

It was all for naught however as Pepper grew even hotter from her struggling and pulled her even closer, breasts now mashed together, faces inches apart, she finished it off by entangling her legs with Hermione's to prevent escape.  
  
"Don't worry about it Hermione, I'm sure Max wont object, trust me” she said

“W-what how could you know that?” Hermione asked

“Well after I fucked him last night and fainted in the middle I realized I will need the help of another woman if I wanted to even put a dent in that stamina of his." Pepper whispered in a seductive voice.  
  
"W-what? I-I suppose I should have acted faster, I wish you luck pepper a-and I am sorry for trying to take your man I-I will leave immediately" Hermione said in broken voice, tears falling from her eyes, squirming to get free and cry alone.

Or that was the plan but pepper hugged like a bear making sure she wasn’t able to move.  
  
"Didn’t you heard me? I need help, and I know you love both of us, I know you want me and Max. Let me repeat myself slowly, I…Need…Help, you can have both, me and max, I have no problem sharing him with you” pepper smiled while kissing her neck

“Really? You don’t have problem sharing?” Hermione said unsure and nervous

“You are my pretty much my daughter in all but blood Hermione. So no, I don’t have problem sharing him, by the way Max could easily fuck us both into a coma so maybe we will have to invite even more girls, so better prepare yourself for sharing in the future, in the meantime, Are you in?" Pepper asked already knowing the answer

“YES! A THOUSAND TIMES YES!” she responded

"Ok then, we're going to have a threesome later tonight okay? But first let’s have some fun between just the two of us." She said grabbing her daughter now lover

“So how is he?” Hermione asked

Hermione asked while Pepper laid some towels down onto the floor to make something more comfortable than the floor.  
  
"You will love having his cock in you. Trust me, it's long, big, and sooo hard, you won’t be walking next morning." Said Pepper

Noticing her arousal, pepper decided to make the first move.

Pepper grabbed Hermione by the back of her neck and rammed her mouth over Hermione's lips thrusting her tongue into her mouth, just like she did before.  
  
Hermione started to moan, she had never been able to resist the authority figure that was pepper or her dad for that matter, and when she kissed her, she realized that she never will. But she was fine with that, with being their good, obedient little girl.

Pepper laid down on the makeshift bed gently, she opened her legs and spread her pussy lips drawing Hermione’s attention to her.  
  
"Hermione you're making me so hot. Just look at what you've done to me! You'd better take responsibility for this." Pepper joked with a grin as she put one finger into her pussy and started to play with herself.  
  
Hermione crawled towards her on her knees and gave a deep lick to Pepper's pussy causing her to moan.

Hearing her moans Hermione started to lick Pepper's pussy more, slow at first but going faster as pepper liked it.  
  
"Oh Hermione... more. Lick me right there. Oh Yes! Hermione I love this! I can't wait until me and Max fuck you. You'll be so tired by tonight you won't even be able to think. Almost there, I going to cum soon! Faster." Pepper encouraged.  
  
As she went faster Hermione was looking forward to Pepper's orgasm more and more

Wanting to taste her soon, she put one finger in Pepper's pussy and started to pump in and out while she used her other hand to please her own clit.  
  
"Oh Hermione! I didn’t know you were such a slut, you really know how to fuck my pussy, yes! Add another finger." moaned Pepper as Hermione did just that,

Hermione was really skilled with her fingers so it didn't take very long for Pepper to scream out her orgasm.

After licking as much of Pepper juices she could she found that she really liked the taste

As Pepper got up on unsteady legs Hermione took her spot and opened her legs as well.  
  
Pepper didn't start slow, she inserted a finger and started to pump in and out at a rather quick pace. After a minute of that she pulled her now drenched fingers out of the trembling girl and started to eat her out, using her freed up hands she reached up and started gripping Hermione's breasts  
  
_she has a generous bust for a girl of her age, they are so soft and warm. If I had a dick I would love to just slide right into these and go to town. I bet Max will love to do just that. -_ Pepper thought as she continued to fondle and eat out her new lover.  
  
"P-Pepper, my pussy feels weird, I-I think I'm going to- to AAAAAAAHHHHHH." Hermione couldn't take it anymore and had one of the most powerful orgasms of her life.

Screaming like a banshee, luckily the bath was soundproof.

Another proof that they were planning making it a VIP brothel in the future.

"Mmmm, that was good, I'll have you to do this more often in the future, hmhmhm." Pepper gave a perverted chuckle

She grabbed her clothes and dressed

Hermione followed her example

“Did you enjoy it?” Pepper asked

“Yes! I liked it” Hermione said

"Well you really are going to love tonight, what we just did is going to pale in comparison to the jack hammering max is going to give you. If you want him to be even more turned on use those tits of yours, maybe even try a blowjob. Although I don't be disappointed if you don’t do very well at the latter, I only got six inched without help after all." Pepper said

They both walked out the door into the streets and headed to their home.

All the while Hermione was silently promising herself she would take all of Max's cock in her mouth, to make mom proud.

When she her perverted thoughts, wondered for a second if they made her a slut, but she reassured herself with the knowledge that she would only do this for either her dad or mom. If any other man or woman tried to get her to do something like that she would kill them before they even finished the sentence. She was theirs and only theirs.

_Then again mom said I would have to share them in the future. Probably I should begin to read some books to know how to put other sluts in their place, I might have to share, but I won’t obey anyone but Max and Pepper_ \- Hermione thought

She pushed those thoughts aside for the future

  
  



	4. me, my daughter and my girlfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> me, my daughter and my girlfriend have a threesome

“You can’t be serious” I said incredulously at my girlfriend

“I am not Sirius, I am Pepper” she said

“Pepper please” I said

“Fine, I am serious, Max she is a mature young woman that knows what she wants, and what she wants is for us to fuck her” Pepper said

“But still… ” I started

“Would you prefer her first experience in sex to be with wizard messiah or the redhead pig?” Pepper said

“That is not the point Pepper” I said

“Please dad, I want you, both of you” Hermione

Pepper invited Hermione to a threesome with us, I gave my protests against, and they gave their points in favor. 

Hermione sighed.

She was nervous at what was going to happen, Pepper said not to worry, that they could convince dad, and she trusted her.

Yet she was still nervous.

Hermione took a deep breath to calm herself.

"Hermione, are you sure you want to do this?" he asked

"Yes dad, I am." Hermione said firmly

Pepper was behind Hermione, the redhead woman putting her hand on her shoulder giving Hermione her full support.

Max just sighed.

"Let's… go ahead" he said

Immediately Pepper took advantage of being behind Hermione to slap her arse so hard that she screamed

“AHHH!” Hermione screamed surprised

"Hermione for the rest of the night you will address me as either mistress or mom, and Max as either Master or dad, as a form of respect, if you don’t I will make you regret it, now just follow me!" she said, a slight grin on her face.

Hermione was too stunned by her sudden actions to do anything else but nod

Pepper got close to Max, wound an arm around his shoulder, pulling him close and gave him a kiss.

“Did you have to do that?” Max asked Pepper ignoring Hermione

"No but I wanted, besides I am pretty sure the slut liked it" she said

They talked loud enough for Hermione to hear it

“Did you liked it Hermione?” he asked

"I kind of liked it…dad" she murmured back.

Pepper gently closed the door behind them while Hermione got close to Max

There was a chair beside the bed where max sat down.

"Alright. We will start with something simple Hermione, just strip" Pepper ordered

Hermione swallowed. And then, gently and shyly, something neither Max nor Pepper thought her capable of, she peeled off her clothes.

Max raised an eyebrow.

“Why are you so shy suddenly? Trust me you have nothing to be embarrassed about'' pepper teased her.

She stood in front of them, her face a thick shade of crimson.

Clad in a pair of lacy dark violet lingerie, she looked breathtaking. The bra seemed a size small, struggling to contain her breasts, it probably was, to make her assets look bigger.

The thong seemed even tighter.

"Hmm…" Max hummed, as he folded his arms over his chest.

Pepper smiled at her boyfriend

"I know you have reservations Max, but Hermione isn’t a child she can make her own decisions, and she wants this, otherwise she wouldn’t had come" she said

Max nodded.

"Get on the bed," he ordered Hermione. He peeled his clothes off, stripping down to just his boxers. He folded the garments up, setting them down carefully onto a dresser.

It was pretty obvious the delays were to make Hermione squirm a little

Pepper smirked at that.

Hermione gulped, catching an eyeful of the significant bulge that her dad possessed, before quickly flitting her gaze away. She climbed onto the bed, easing herself onto her back.

Max crawled onto the bed as well, he watched out of the corner of his eye, as Pepper shed her own clothes.

“You really like when I dominate other women” Max said, glancing at Pepper's obviously wet pussy and hard nipples.

“No more than you liking me dominate another women” Pepper said back remembering a threesome they had with a masked woman some time ago

“Touché” he said

With a sharp jerk, he yanked his boxers down - freeing his hardened cock.

Hermione gasped. What… what the hell was that thing? She wasn’t that naïve to not seen some members in videos or pictures, and she had seen a guy dick in the flesh in the beach when she used her magic to subtly make the shorts fall.

But this was… massive. Majestic. So thick, so long, throbbing veins and muscles running along the length of his member. She merely gaped at it for a moment, her eyes widened.

Pepper felt a sly smirk curl across her lips at Hermione´s reaction

While Max contemplated his course of action

He would have to take this slow, that much was obvious. Considering she might be a virgin. And Max wasn't interesting in hurting his daughter with his horse cock.

Max advanced forward, Hermione cowering as his mighty member pressed eagerly against her thigh, smearing drops of precum across her skin. With a yank on her hips, he pulled her close, her body laid near before him.

She flinched, as his fingers slinked behind her back. Hermione would struggle for ages and ages to unhook her bra, and yet Max managed it easily.

_He probably has experience removing it from other women- Hermione thought with certain envy_

Max pulled the garment away, and discarded it onto the floor. Her breasts spilled free from their confines, they could see her nipples hard from arousal

He leaned down. One hand gently squeezed one of her tits, his mouth working over the other one - tongue swirling around her nipple. All the while, he gently rocked his hips against hers, his enormous member rubbing against the fabric that covered her slit.

Hermione bit her tongue, to stop the mewl that strained to break free from her throat. She groaned as he teased her nipple with his teeth, and bit back another mewl as he gave her breast a good grope.

As much as he enjoyed playing with her bountiful breasts, he knew that Hermione, he and Pepper were waiting for some more… action. He cast a quick glance at his girlfriend, who was greedily watching and masturbating at the sight of them with a look of pleasure.

Max sighed, before pulling back more. He hooked his fingers in the waistband of her thong, before gently pulling it off - discarding it behind him without a care in the world.

He took a moment to examine her shaven snatch, running a hand over the vulva, spreading her pink folds a tad.

She was just like Pepper, able to grow incredibly wet just after some simple foreplay. Her juices were already dripping copious amounts from her slit, dripping onto the sheets.

Another gasp escaped her, as he pressed the tip of his member against her entrance.

"Shh…This might hurt a bit." he said placing a finger against her lips

And then, with a soft pump of his hips, he slid inside of her.

Hermione jolted.

“AHHH!” She screamed at having her first time taken

Her fingers dig into the sheets. It felt… it felt as if a sword had pierced her. It stung a bit at first, before gradually feeling better, and better, as her walls grew used to the massive invasion. She glanced down, and realized something…

… He had only put an inch of that thing inside of her. Only an inch. And there… oh god, there were at least eleven, maybe twelve more to go.

Max smirked.

His hands on her hips, he continued to feed his enormous monster into her. Inch after inch, he burrowed into her incredibly hot and wet pussy - quickly reaching uncharted territory, parts of her that had never been touched before.

He could almost laugh at the look on her face, clearly torn between pleasure and horror, perhaps horror at how good he was starting to feel inside of her.

Max leaned down, until his breath was tickling her ear.

"How does it feel…?" he whispered teasingly.

"It hurts a bit, but it feels good…" Hermione grumbled, through gritted teeth.

"It will feel good in a few moments Hermione." Pepper said

"R-Really?" she whispered.

Judging by the way Hermione was feeling, her inner walls grasping at his member like a lifeline, he knew that she was already well on her way to Cumming herself.

Possibly his favorite part of making love, was making his lovers cum. His record was ten seconds with Jane… much to her constant annoyance, a harsh thrust, and a good nudge of her clit, and she had come like a train wreck.

He brought up often, mostly because he found it cute when she tried to explain it off as just a fluke, or something of that sort.

Someday he would like to know who she is behind the mask.

Returning to Hermione is time to finish it before Pepper got impatient

He drew back until just the tip was left in… and then thrust in, his member grounding against her G-spot. At the same time, he nudged her clit. Just like that, fireworks went off inside of Hermione's mind.

"Argh…!" she groaned

Her walls tightened around him in a vice grip, her eyes rolling back into her head. She shook and shook beneath him, before stilling. Her chest heaved up and down, her hair in disarray as if she had just been through a marathon round of sex, despite the fact that it had lasted less than ten minutes.

Pepper smirked, shaking her head slightly.

Max pulled himself free of her cunt, and as if on cue, blew a load onto her stomach bathing her in his cum.

Hermione could only stare at him

Max chuckled. He eased himself off of the bed, his still hardened member dripping a mixture of his cum, her juices and her blood. He wiped himself off with the sheets, before turning to Pepper.

"Did you like it Hermione?" he asked

“Like it? I loved it!” she answered

Pepper flashed him a massive grin that almost seems out of character.

"Well I am not." Pepper said

Pepper finishing to lubricate the dildo between her legs, not that it will be need after how wet Hermione got and how much Max opened her pussy.

Max got up so Pepper could have her turn

Immediately Pepper threw herself onto the bed. In an instant, she had inserted herself into Hermione, and began to thrust in and out of her, her grin only widening as he inhaled the musky scent of Max's cum that still stained her chest.

They were giving Max a beautiful lesbian show

With Pepper experience (and lack from Hermione), Hermione had her second shuddering orgasm after twenty minutes.

"Fuck…That was… that was awesome." Hermione muttered

"It was" Pepper said

"It was amazing, both of you were amazing. We have to do that again. If both of you are alright with it" max said

"Agreed." Pepper said

“Count me in” Hermione said

“By the way dad remember how I have been trying to cure Ivy? Well I think finally found a way, you see we thought she ended like that …” she said

“Hermione lets rest, you will tell me tomorrow, she has been a tree for half century, and she is not going anywhere” he said

“I agree, tomorrow” Pepper said

“Fine, tomorrow” Hermione said


	5. Ivy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i fuck my new adopted daughter.

Outskirts, forest close to Gotham

Three people were staring at what once was Pamela Ishley.

She had thin roots coming out of her body that connected her to the earth beneath her.

If not for her eyes opening occasionally reacting to their voices or the light, and because they knew of her, they might have believed to be a three. She looked awfully like one.

A creepy three with the form of a human.

Hermione started talking

“As you know since dad told me about ivy I looked for her, thanks to old newspapers I discovered she was activist that disappeared in the sixties.” She said

"And eventually you found her here, we have built her a roof, we have been coming on weekends to visit her like she is a coma patient and have being trying to cure her. We know this Hermione” Max said

“Yes, and we agreed that she ended that…way (pointing to the three) for either trying and failing to become the avatar of green, or someone tried to kill her with toxic chemicals for being a nosy lesbian activist, you have a new theory?" Pepper said

CONE “Accidental magic, she liked nature so much that her body somehow tried to become to change into a three, like an accidental animagus, and failed miserably or succeed, unfortunately. And yes I know she didn’t have magic in what dad knows, but that is a guideline, not a fact” she said

“I suppose it is possible. You ignited yourself in fire once by accidental magic” Pepper said

“If that is true how do you plan to help her?” max asked

“I practiced how to give knowledge with legimence to rats, it worked they learned to write my name with some thrash I gave them. I am hoping to teach her magic, or what little I have learned about it. Hopefully she will learn how to transform in a human again” she said

“Wont that be risky for you? It was at first for you when you tried legimency on us” max said worried

“I have gotten better, and I think that was because a person has a…soul? Ego? Anyways the rats were easy, and Ivy is more a three than a person right now, so it shouldn’t be risky, maybe if she resists me, but I honestly I doubt she is capable in any way, besides we are out of options to help her” she said

“Aah…I suppose I tell you not to do it, you will come alone at midnight and do it anyways, like the last times. So do it now, at least we are here to help you if something goes wrong” he said

After half an hour of Hermione looking directly at its eyes, the started to change to a human.

When she finished she said 3 words that shocked them all

“Mom, dad, sister, can we go home?” Ivy asked

They were shocked at first, but assumed she was confused for the moment so they followed their plan in case Hermione´s idea worked.

They put her some clothes went to their home where all of them lived.

After a few shocks: ivy was terrified of sleeping alone, so either Pepper or Hermione had to sleep with her, also she hadn’t eaten anything in half century so she ate everything like a pig, not to mention the culture shock.

They discovered why did she called them her family.

For one her biological family repudiate her for her sexual preferences, also turns out she had heard them when they made picnics close to her and trying to make her company and talking to her, so she also knew all work and risks they took to free her.

Finally, either Hermione was a very powerful legimencis, a really bad one, or because ivy didn’t have any kind of mental defense or she didn’t oppose to not hurt Hermione and finally be free, she got all of Hermione’s memories.

Meaning she might as well have been raised by them like Hermione.

So Ivy considered them her family. End of the story.

And as a family she also wanted to be part of what we did in the privacy of their bedroom.

That is why she had been teasing us all, walking naked around the house because she forgot to “dress”, sleeping with her head in the breasts of either Pepper or Hermione because she liked the sound of a heartbeat, putting aphrodisiac on the food when she offered to cook for us (she learned some control over her plant powers for that), and Hermione was pretty sure that she was using her plants to spy on us when we fucked in the garden.

Honestly, she was hot and all of us decided that wanted to fuck her, at this point us pretending any reluctance, high moral ground or not taking advantage of her for any reason, were just excuses. Like the ones the writers come for good guys not sleeping with the hot women who flirt with them all because of the censure.

So it is no surprise that Pepper and Hermione took “advantage” when they sleep with her, I am actually the only one who still hasn’t. Given her sexual preferences I thought she wasn’t interested.

Given how she teared my shirt in one motion I was wrong in the later and the first was about to change.

"Ivy you know that I am dating Pepper and Hermione? Right? Won’t they get angry with you?" I asked, but I already knew that wasn’t the case

She pretended to think and a few seconds later she shoved me on the bed and announced,  
  
"Dad I want you, and I know you want me, you've been eying me all the week. You already know I have slept with Hermione and Pepper, and they already gave permission, stop pretending to tease me, stay there and promise me not to move." Ivy said with a blush

“Fine, I promise it” he said

She took off her shirt, but when she was about to take off her pants, she decided to torture him as a payback

Max silently cursed himself for agreeing, he really wanted to touch her.

She turned around bent over and looked over her shoulder while she swung her hips back and forth, slowly she inched her pants down her long creamy legs, showing that she wasn't wearing any underwear.

He couldn’t help but notice her ass. It was far bigger than either Hermione, Jane or Pepper, which was saying something.

Max could almost feel the zipper of his pants breaking as he massive length was already erect, he was fighting every instinct he had not to just grab Ivy, throw her on the bed and ram his painfully hard dick into that delicious ass of hers. He silently thanked, and cursed, the way “green magic” (as Hermione called it) for making Ivy so sexy (by her own admission she wasn’t that sexy when she got…freeze into a three).

As she got done with her strip tease she turned around fully and got on her hands and knees and crawled ever so slowly toward him. Delighting in the pained expression her stalling was causing.

_Just a little more for him to snap, grab me and have his vicious way with me_! - She thought

She unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, motioning him to stand up she got a grip on both his pants and boxers and pulled down.  
  
Unfortunately she was still on her knees and was looking down so when his rock hard cock sprung up it slapped into her nose. The force was enough to knock her head back as she was seeing stars for a few seconds.

Coming back to earth after the hit she mock glared at her laughing dad (wasn’t that weird). Silently promising she would get him back for that she grabbed his length at the base and gave a long lick from bottom to tip.

She gave a few more long licks before slowly starting to pump her hand up and down the bottom half of his shaft. Just like she practiced with her sister´s dildo.  
  
She turned her head sideways and closed her mouth around the side of his dick and started licking and sucking up and down the top half of his dick. Switching sides every few minutes, ignoring his head and just licking the rest of him.  
  
Max was busying himself with gritting his teeth and balling his fists. This was pay back for the accidental cock slap. He just knew it.  
  
As she glanced up at his struggling she thought with glee

_just one more gentle nudge and he will ravish me_\- giving a few last hard licks Ivy pulled back, still slowly pumping his length she started talking,

"You want more, don't you? Then use me. Grab my face like a cheap toy and fuck it to your heart’s content!" She finished her statement by opening her mouth and pushing her tongue out as far as it would go.

Apparently she had a king to being ordered by fatherly authority, whatever it was her or a kink she got from Hermione max didn’t care, he just did what Ivy asked grabbing her hair and lining her head up with his dick.

Shoving her head down he finally got some relief when he managed to put almost five inches into her mouth before pulling her back up and repeating the process. Using more and more force to shove more of himself into her throat every time he forced her head down.  
  
Taking her words to heart he only used her head to get himself off, never using his hips. This was rather rewarding as he got to hear more of the obscene sound of his dick trespassing into her throat.  
  
"I'm Cumming" he grunted out.

Finally he forced her head down using all her throat as a cock sleeve, enjoying the sound of her choking and her pitiful attempts to free her head from his iron grip.

His cum was never able to go down her throat due to the odd angle he was at so it all just bubbles back up and ran down onto his balls and then onto the bed.  
  
His orgasm subsiding he finally remembered that Ivy wasn’t Jane, he was about to apologize to her before her saw her face.

She looked like crap, tears were running down her face and his seed was leaking out from her nostrils. Her mouth was also dripping his seed like a waterfall, coating her breasts as she greedily gulped up air.

But he barely noticed these facts. What caught his attention was her eyes. He expected her to be glaring holes in him for his rough treatment. But she was looking up at him in the same way Jane do it when he used her so roughly that it hurt her just to sit.

Gratitude, admiration, adoration, lust and affection.

She was a masochist slut who did enjoy being treated like a toy, just like Jane.

A few minutes later she fell on her butt with her legs spread out showing him her soaked pussy, and confirming it.  
  
Finally catching her breath she managed to whisper out due to her abused throat

"Dad that was so good! Now stay sitting on the edge of the bed and give me a minute." She said

A few minutes to get her breath back, she turned around standing with her ass almost touching his face. Intending to sit down on his erect dick.

She never expected for him to wrap his arms around her waist and grind his face into her ass cheeks. She blushed in surprise when his tongue licked her wet pussy.  
  
"D-dad, more, please. Faster! Yes! Pinch my clit. AHHHH!" she screamed

That was her first orgasm of the night, she collapsed onto Max's waist enjoying the friction of his dick as she shifted around in his lap, causing his length to get sandwiched in between her ass cheeks.  
  
Max moaned is surprise as she started to grind her hips back and forth while clenching her ass cheeks.

She got off him and pulled him with as she got on her hands and knees and set his cock in between her cheeks again, with a gesture of her hand she gave him the hint that it was his turn now.

He gripped her hips and started thrusting at an average speed. He enjoyed how her ass jiggled whenever his balls slapped the bottom of her pussy. Before long he could feel his orgasm approaching.

"Get ready bitch, I am almost there." He said   
  
rather than getting angry by the insult she moaned his name.

A few seconds later he coated her upper back with his seed.  
  
While Max caught up his breath Ivy started cleaning his cum of herself, not wanting to waste it.

Even if it was fun teasing him, ivy finally got tired and pus his dick inside herself, it hurt some, but having used various dildos before coming for him (an advice from her mom and sister for which she was grateful) combined with the wetness of his dick (thanks to the fuck face he gave her) and from him eating her cunt caused, it was rather easy to slip that monster inside herself.  
  
She simply enjoyed the feeling of being so... filled, and complete. For a few seconds before starting to bounce up and down on his cock.

Max gently put his hands on her hips, speeding up her bouncing with some light pressure.  
  
"Faster Ivy. I am going cum again." Max told her

"Me too, let’s come together." She moaned out

She fastened her bouncing and slammed her hips up and down to meet his, she came a few seconds later with max following her.

After a few moments of resting to caught her breath, she talked

"That was wonderful Dad. I think I've got one last round in me for the night, but please make it rough, slam into my pussy and breed me." She moaned, almost vibrating in excitement.

She was confused when he turned her over on her back and poked her lower stomach with a glowing finger. She glanced up at him questioningly only to be met with a smirk that almost made her cream herself again.  
  
"Only one round? Well then we'll just have to make it last then, now won't we? This is a little something Hermione made for you”. He said pulling a sheet with a rune

Ivy didn’t protest when he put it on her skin, imprinting the rune on her skin

“She said payback was a bitch, it only lasts an hour, but in that time unless I let you, you won't be able to cum. And you can bet that sweet ass of yours I won't let you until you beg me! “He finished with a laugh   
  
not letting her speak he flipped her onto her side and raised her leg so it was at a ninety degree angle with her body and he slipped right back into her hot wet pussy.   
  
For the next minutes Ivy´s moans and the occasional grunt or yell from Max filled the room. Ivy was currently on her back eyes wide and desperate as she pleaded for him to let her cum, she was covered from head to toe with his seed.  
  
"Please Dad! I can't take it anymore!" she pleaded.  
  
"It has only been half hour Ivy." He said not stopping his trusts

"HALF!? Please dad let me cum I beg you!" She screamed

Silence was her only answer

"Please this is torture! It hurts so well! Let me cum! LET ME CUM!" she screamed

That was enough for Max, he decided to let her cum. he started to slam faster into her pussy while squeezing her breasts with one hand and with the other he put the other paper to remove the rune.  
  
A fraction of a second later her glass breaking screech filled the air as several orgasms hit her. Her eyes rolling into the back of her head as she almost passed out from the pleasure overload.

Noticing she was still conscious, he grabbed her by the shoulders and stuck most of his dick down her throat to clean his cum.

“wow, you are like Hermione, she also loves when I clean my cock with her" He said while pulling himself out of her throat, causing her to gasp for air

Using her dirty shirt to clean her of all his dry cum, he flipped her around so her head was on the pillows. He threw the dirty blankets, pulled clean ones from the closet and put them over them...

Lazily lying next to her, with his still hard cock between her milky thighs, his last thoughts before sleep claimed him was.

"When I reincarnated here I just wanted to live comfortably, how I ended up with a harem?”. He said to himself  
  



	6. the begining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> all the girls and me have a meetig where we decide to start a school, more or less

I was doing some errands when I got a message from Pepper.

Come home we have some things there is a surprise-message

I arrived home, parked my car in the garage and went to the living room expecting to see Pepper naked, one of the girls or all of them in sexy lingerie or something along those lines.

There was none of that.

Pepper was right about me getting a surprise.

Sitting in the living room were Pepper, Hermione, Ivy, and a woman I didn’t recognize. They were having a small reunion.  
  
“Pepper? What is happening here? And who is she?” he asked wanting an explanation

“Well you remember that Jane wanted to meet me when you told her about us?” Pepper asked

“Yes and I arranged a meeting” he said

“Well we talked, ended up getting along and exchanged numbers, well her sub number, and have been talking between us. I won’t bore you with details but I invited her to join the harem, to be fair she was founder, by the way she is cool with the semi incest by the way” Pepper said

“Hi Max, pleasure to meet us outside of our roles in the dungeon” the woman said

That that face looked familiar, but I have probably seen her briefly before and don’t remember her well.

“I won’t say anything about breaching the contract or why Pepper told you my identity, because I trust both of you, but what are you doing here Jane?” I asked

“Please call me Emma, Emma Frost” she said

I was baffled, I recognized her, and given that Pepper always checked my notebooks she probably did too. So I turned to her

“She is a psiquic, she kind of read your surface thoughts and knows about us. That is why she wanted to meet me, to know if I was worthy of being your lover, and I am” Pepper said

“All right, what does that have to do with all of us being here? If you organized an orgy, I am not sure I have the energy" he said only half kidding

“Maybe latter” Ivy said in a hopeful voice

"Besides you could take care of all four of us master" Emma said

Knowing she was one of the most powerful women

Hearing her calling me Master has always been arousing, knowing she was one of the most powerful woman in the world, only increased the sexiness.

Seeing her smile she knew it.

If she still lets me have my way with her later, I will punish her at the first mistake.

She smiled wider and blushed.

“You see max, when Hermione´s letter of Hogwarts didn’t come when she hit 12, we suspected that was going to get it latter or that Hogwarts was an elite school which wasn’t going to invite her. But recently Hermione and I have been checking all the notebooks of all you know or knew about this universe or others, in case there was something that we didn’t see, and we came to a conclusion” pepper said

“Hogwarts doesn’t exist” Hermione said

“Or if it does it is more like the sanctuaries from Dr strange, how did we reached that conclusion? Well magic is dangerous, as proved by ivy and few accidents of Hermione. So something similar like the school described by H.k Rowling will be a death tramp, which would have collapsed on the simple idea of rivalry houses, especially in the middle ages when it should have been founded” Pepper said

“But a military magical cult controlled by the powerhouse that was the ancient one? That is possible, or we hope that there is something like that in case of Doormumaru or Trigon.” Hermione said

“Ok…” he said

“So we had an idea. You see we had the names of several women either magical, mutants, aliens, clones, etc. money, time and more important knowledge of how to train them, so why not make our school like Hogwarts or Xavier´s institute?” Hermione said

“Emma read our idea and she loved it, she offered to become our telepathic searcher if we complete cerebrum” Pepper said

"that I did” Emma said

“So far I understand all that, but what is different?” he said

“Well we will limit us to women, and given we are going to expend time, money and resources, in searching for them, training, food, house, etc. we will ask in exchange they serve us” Pepper said

“Basically imagine all the broken women who need help, becoming part of our harem, similar to how they joined the cults like the justice league, x-men team, Hogwarts, etc.” Pepper said

He was about to talk but Pepper interrupted him

“Under certain definitions they are and army, special forces like swat, or a cult.” she said

“If I understand right, you want to search broken, weak or desperate women and form a harem with them? To form something like the cult of the order of phoenix?” he said

“Yes! “Ivy said

“Ok, why?” he asked

“You mean besides the sex” Hermione asked

“Yes, besides the sex” he said

“Because it is inevitable” Ivy said

With that Emma started to explain

“Well…in the talks I have with Pepper about the fictional universes, we have noticed some patrons” Emma said

“Villains are prima donnas who considered everyone below them and want to take over the world to prove it, heroes are martyrs who give up their health, economic stability and put in risk their families to do the right thing” pepper continued

“And women are SAP, especially in manga, anime or Disney” Hermione said

“Sap?” he asked curious

“Starved affection puppies, basically in anime, manga or Disney, the girls or women are in love with the protagonist have 3 qualities.” Pepper started to explain

“One they are hot, men will give an arm just for a kiss from them and homophobic women will become hardcore lesbians” ivy said

“Two, they are extraordinary, meaning they are royalty, peerless warriors, geniuses, rich, etc. or all of them” Hermione said

“Finally they are so socially incompetent, that when the protagonist had a nice gesture towards them, like giving them food, calling them cute or protecting her from bullies when they were kids, she immediately fell madly in love with him and would do anything for him” Emma

“All right I think I understand” remembering some examples

But appeared Emma didn’t hear him

**_“_**and I mean**_ anything_**, that hot, amazing woman which many men and women are willing to die for a night stand, desires and even worship the protagonist, she will crawl to his/her bed at midnight whispering and begging him/her to take her. Of course because of the censure, to continue the plot and because it is fun to see her struggling to confess her feelings for someone who is waaay below her, someone or something will prevent anything from happening, unless it is a doujin, hentai or porno but that is another thing.“ Emma finished

“Basically we want to help them from ending in crappy or loveless relationships, like the ones we will have ended” Pepper said

“Pepper with a womanizer drunkard, Hermione with red head pig, ivy with a blonde that leaves her at the first chance for a clown, me being the second plate because Jean isn’t available” Emma said

“Besides think about Laura or x-23, assuming she exists like in x-men 2, and not like in old man Logan. As our attack bitch to help us and the world in case of an invasion or as our fuck bitch when nothing is happening” Ivy said

“Or how clingy Rogue will be when she became able to touch other persons” Emma said

“And how will feel to fuck Tonks when she changes the form of her pussy and breasts” Hermione said

All of them nodded

“What the hell let’s do it” He said

“YES!!” a chorus of yes was heard.

“If you don’t mind Max I think I have the first catch, she is hot more importantly desperate, and will really help with the planning and organization for our idea” Emma said with a smile on her lips thinking of her target


	7. Susan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a fantastic woman joins the harem

**Susan "Sue" Storm**

Susan stares at herself in the restroom mirror, buttoning up her business suit. Her blue eyes in the mirror stare back at her, unanimated by almost any kind of joy since she broke up with reed.  
  
She's kind of pissed at herself for that.  
  
She exhales a frustrated sigh. When she formed a team with her brother, Reed and Ben she thought her life was fantastic, and for a while it was true, they even named themselves the fantastic four (pun intended by Ben).

Reed made inventions for the foundation, Ben made inventions and made sure Reed didn’t blew them up, Johnny made some inventions and take care of PR (who knew that sleeping with the reporters will help them there), and finally her, she administrated their finances, and more importantly she was the babysitter of reed and her brother.

Of course eventually the problems appeared, reed didn’t understand the concept or money, he only thought of helping mankind, which stopped being cute when she had to pay the bills and he refused to sell some of his inventions (weapons) and wanted to give for free other inventions.

Johnny didn’t understand he wasn’t Tony stark to have the luxury of his scandals.

And ben begun getting tired and grumpy of just being Reed´s babysitter.

To be fair so was she.

And as their unofficial leader (even if the press and scientific community refused to accept a woman as such), they had looked to her to run things and the truth was that she got tired of it.

Finally she asked Reed to share an apartment after years of dating, he said no, and she walked away.  
  
Her eyes fill up and she hurriedly wipes at them before a tear can fall.  
  
"Fuck!" her reflection hisses, angry at her.

She was a grown fucking woman! She should be able to take care of herself. Take charge of her life. Make herself happy. She'd always barked at the girls on college to focus on their studies and stop moping because a pretty boy broke with them.

What would they say to her now?  
  
She's tried some things. Yoga classes, sports, even a cooking class. But she floats through it all, going through the motions, her days ticking away and just moving like a robot.

She barely recognizes the bland soul in the mirror.

"Stop mopping! And get some makeup you have a meeting with Emma to ask advise if taking Victor´s offer or not" she said to herself

With that she stopped moping and got ready

Starbucks 3 pm

They'd been sitting in a table close to the window, Emma already gave her advice not to take Doom´s job with a great argument.

He was like Reed, but more narcissistic.

Susan broached another topic what only occurred after seeing Emma in the flesh.

"Emma I have to ask. What's your secret?" she asked

She hoped came off as a playful tone.

Sipping her coke, eyes twinkling she asked playfully

"What do you mean?" Emma asked with a radiant smile

Susan didn't know how to say it, so she just blurted

"You're so fucking happy!" she said

It sounded so bad, like she resented her, which she did a little. She'd looked out the window, unable to look her fiend in the eye. Swallowing hard, she'd looked back quickly, forcing a smile on her face and relieved to see her surge of emotion had gone unnoticed.  
  
"Aw, thanks Susan," Emma had said, sounding genuinely touched.

Her beautiful eyes had regarded Susan for a long moment then, and Susan had been surprised to feel slightly aroused by her gaze (a small nudge from Emma).  
  
Finally Emma stopped from playing her mind decided it was time to get to work, playing with her friend will cum later (pun intended).

"Well, you could say I . . . met somebody" Emma said  
  
“So that's it. The honeymoon stage of a new fling, not surprising I also had it when I started dating Reed" Susan exclaimed, leaning back

"Sort of. I guess you could say that." Emma smiled  
  
"So, who is he? When can I meet him?" Susan asked  
  
"I don't know, honestly, It's a little . . . complicated" Emma said  
  
"What, is he married? Are you a home wrecker now?" Susan said  
  
Emma laughed along while fingering her beautiful choker necklace

"No, he's not married. Nothing like that, but… well I entered in a master/slave relationship with him, and well let’s just say my life will never be the same, but enough about me. How have you been?" She asked

Not wanting to ask about what Emma told her, honestly she draw the line at asking about someone sex life, Susan told her what she could, putting on a good face, and soft-pedaling the undertow of misery that seemed to suck at her every day.  
  
"I don’t want to insult you Susan, but you sound miserable” Emma's said

"Oh yeah. . . I broke with Reed and well . . .” Susan started

She didn’t know why but she just told her all the problems which she had been moping.

Again a small help from Emma

“…at the end I was just tired of everything" She finished telling her what she had been thinking in the morning

_Thanks for throwing her to Max´s arms Reed-_ Emma thought

After a few minutes Emma talked

"Susan, you remember when I told you my relationship was complicated" Emma started

“Yes?” she asked  
  
"My master and I. . . We are . . . not exclusive." Emma said pretending to be ashamed when in reality she was proud of telling her  
  
"What?" Susan asked  
  
"And I'll be away at some business. So he'll have a lot of time and energy and well I think you'd like each other." She said  
  
"What? Are you really trying to set me up with your boyfriend?" Susan repeated  
  
Emma kept speaking quietly, slowly, with a small nudge with her mind. She wanted Susan in, but knew she would have to be careful not to scare her

"I'm saying that I think he could get you out of the hole where you are right now. I know he could. If you want it." Emma said  
  
"This is weird." Susan said  
  
"I know. But it's a _really_ great kind of weird." Emma said  
  
Susan took a deep breath. Fuck it. What did she have to lose?

"Ok, I will meet him." Susan said

Emma's smile had widened

“Great! I will talk to him and get back to you, but before that there is some things you should know…" Emma started telling her about their kinks

A week later

Susan reads the text again.

Hi Susan. It's Max. Emma tells me we should meet. I'd like that….  
  
"I am really going to sleep with an unknown man and have one night of a kinky master slave fuck night?” she asked herself

After a few moments she answered herself

"Well I have nothing to lose, and I am tired of just sitting around and being miserable because I broke with Reed, if nothing else It is something to try, like when I tried cooking or soccer” she says

Max´s house

She is standing outside his front door, heart pounding in her chest. This is the home of the man who fucked Emma like the bitch in heat she was (her words).  
  
This place is somewhat secluded, but the ride up had been through lush neighborhoods and she's glad to find that it's not creepy or anything.  
  
Taking a deep breath, she steps forward and rings the doorbell, almost hopping back again in her nervousness, clasping her purse tightly in front of her.

Sounds come from behind the door, which then sweeps open. And there he is.  
  
"Miss Susan, So great to finally meet you, come in." max said inviting her to enter

"Hi, it's great to meet you too. Emma, has told me a lot about you Max." She said

"Well that simplifies things, given that you arrived late, we will start the interview" He said

After Emma comments, talks of submission, the collaring, and all that, an interview is not what she expected, but it's definitely welcome, she could work with that  
  
“Ok” Susan said

Max asked her a few innocent questions, but when he started asking about her sexual fantasies and about her pain tolerance and… a few others she interrupted him.

"Excuse me, but why are you asking this?" she asked with indignity

Max wrote down more notes and reprimanded her

"Susan, I'm the one asking the questions here, not you, but I will answer this one. Before starting I need to get the general idea how I am going to treat you, now to continue…." He said  
  
she took the hint, she was supposed to be the submissive one, she was supposed to what she was told, and Max was supposed to be the one with authority. This really _was_ more like an interrogation.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity he finally finished

"Okay Susan, the good news is, I've decided to become your Master. Your first order: strip completely, put your hands behind you and separate your legs" He said

After some hesitation she did as he told her

"You have already earned your first two punishments" he said

"I have? For what?" Susan asked  
  
Max walked up to me and reached one hand between her legs and without warming pulled some of her pubic hair.

Susan let out a yelp of surprise and pain.  
  
"For this, my slaves are not allowed to have pubic hair. I expect you to shave this. Next time I see you, you had better have shaved, if I find so much as a single hair I will punish you." Max said  
  
Susan heartbeat sped up and almost screamed at him, nobody had ever talked to her like that before, it made her feel vulnerable. It was a new experience for her and surprisingly she found herself loving it like Emma said she would.  
  
"Your second punishment is because you have been rude, arriving late, interrupting me and hesitating when I order you. I am being nice because you are new on this, but it should be 3 not 1 punishment, sure you didn’t know, but ignorance is no excuse. I wouldn’t be a good Master if I tolerated that sort of behavior from you." Max said addressing her like she was a small kid

She couldn’t believe it, she was getting wet for being lectured.  
  
Max gave one last sharp tug on her pubic hair before he let go, then he grabbed Susan´s face, forcing her to look him directly in the eye.

"Do you still want to continue? There is no shame in saying no” he said

_"Yes master. What are the rules you mentioned master?"_ Susan replied without hesitation

"The starting rules are these Susan, follow them or you will be punished:

You already deduced the first, you will address as your Master

Second, you will not speak unless allowed.

Third, the one I mentioned about pubic hair

Lastly, I want you to think of a safety word. A word that I know you'll say when you need me to stop."

Susan sat there and thought about before coming up with the first thing that sprang to mind.

"Um…Victoria?" she said naming her mother

Max nodded as he started to undress.

Susan blushed, sure she wasn’t a virgin, she had watched porn and slept with reed, but while reed looked like the stereotypical scrawny nerd, the man in front of her looked like he had been carved from stone by the world's most skill craftsman.

"Now follow me Susan” he said

Susan followed him towards his room, or where she assumed his room was

When Max sat onto the bed, Susan really got nervous, especially when she finally eyed to his dick, sure he had been naked for a few minutes, but she tried **_not to look there_**.

His dick was big, REALLY BIG, probably thicker than her arm, she honestly was afraid of it, but in a few minutes was going to enter in her. She was sure she was going to be limping tomorrow.

Feeling her fear Max patted her head to calm her

"Now Susan, no need to be afraid of your Master, now lay on my lap" he said gesturing to his lap with a paddle he got from a drawer

While nervous for the paddle, she obeyed and crawled over to his lap, laying down with her bottom up on his lap while resting her head on the sheets. She gulped when she felt Max rubbed the paddle against her smooth bare bottom.

"Now then, time to start your training. And the first thing I need to teach you is obedience." He said

_SMACK!_

"Ah!" Susan cried out, making Max frown.

"Susan. What did I tell you about speaking?" he scolded like a disapproving father.

“Don’t speak unless allowed, master, I am sorry master but it hurts” Susan recited the rule and explaining herself

Rubbing the paddle against Susan's ass again, he continued.

"Good you remember, so you also remember I will punish you for breaking the rule. But I suppose you are right, it is your first spank so you can’t help but talk, so to help you a bit: every time I hit you, you will say "thank you, Master, please punish me more." And that will be the only thing you will say, understand?" Max asked

"Yes, Master” Taking a deep breath Susan replied

_SMACK!_

"Thank you, Master, please punish me more." Susan winced but didn't cry out.

_SMACK!_

"Thank you, Master, please punish me more." This time, Susan felt something start to build up inside her.

_SMACK!_

_SMACK!_

_SMACK!_

Panting from the pain, Susan gripped the bed sheets tight, her body heating up from the hard strikes.

_It hurts! My butt feels so bad! And yet…and yet…I feel weird…-_ Susan thought

A harder smack met Susan's ass.

"You didn't ask for more, Susan. That was disobedient of you" Max scolded, his hand grabbing a handful of Susan's blonde hair.

"I am sorry, Master!" Susan cringed

_SMACK!_

Came another blow, just as hard as the last.

"Did I give you permission to speak anything else?" he asked

_SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!_

Susan was tough, but she was close to tears now.

The feeling inside her was gnawing at her and continued to grow as she was punished.

A soothing hand patted her head.

"There now, have we learned our lesson, Susan?" max asked lovingly

"Th…Thank you, Master, please punish me more." Taking deep breaths, Susan nodded

Above her, Max smiled.

"Good girl, you did very well for your first time Susan, Most submissives fail and succumb to pain the first time" Max said

He said caressing Susan's reddened ass

"Thank you, Master" Susan breathed, practically on the verge of orgasm.  
  
“You are welcome, now Susan, last chance do you want to finish? You can still back off” he said

The waterfall between her legs answers for her.

Without being told, Susan moves and happily spreads herself open for Max as best she can.

"Please Master, please fuck me, ravish me and breed me,**_ BREAK ME!_** I NEED IT SO BAD MASTER!" Susan desperately begs him

His cock, hard as a rock, rubs across her ass and moves slowly to the lips of her pussy.

His hands caress her cheeks and suddenly he swings his right hand to slap at her ass.

Susan shudders under his rough treatment

Suddenly he grabs her by her hips, lifts her up against him, and in an instant, he spears her on his dick, impaling her on his meaty shaft and filling Susan with every last inch of his length.

She could feel the veins on his cock while it enters in her, driving her crazy with every assault.

Susan cums over and over, her eyes practically rolling up in her head eventually, her tongue writhing around outside of her mouth, trying to find his even as he was sucking her breasts.

Unable to support her weight, and once she's fully impaled, he falls on the bed, pining Susan under him, getting deepen in her and getting a loud moans of happiness from her. 

It's then that Susan figures out she CAN wrap her arms around his neck drag him more down and getting deeper penetration in the process, he brings him down immediately.

_Emma was right, this was exactly what I was looking for, no, this is exactly what I needed_. – Susan thought to herself

Hazy memories of her conversation with Emma in the diner bring a general sense of how happy Emma is now, how aglow and alive. Just like she used to feel before her time as the Fantastic four Babysitter, just how she is starting to feel now.

_Lucky bitch she has been fucked like this for who knows how long, aaahh, it doesn’t matter enjoy the fucking now, envy Emma latter, -_ Susan toughs of Emma

Remembering the advice Emma gave her, she turns to lock his gaze and nearly shouts at him.

"Come on, master, fuck me hard like you fucked Emma. Fuck me HARDER! BREAK ME!” she said what Emma told her to say if she wanted to truly be fucked like her, like a bitch in heat.  
  
The desperation and lust of her demand took her by surprise.

Max hips shoot forward, slamming into her hips like a beast. His hot cum splashes against the walls of her pussy, and she shrieks as she experiences the greatest orgasm of her life.

With careful moves, she gently moves herself to look at Max.

Her eyes widen as she feels another surge of his cum pour down her leg and she slowly reaches with her hand to scoop it up, filling her palm with its thick cum.

Locking his gaze again, she brings her cupped hand up and pours his cum into her mouth, relishing its flavor before swallowing it gratefully.  
  
He smiles, still panting.

But Susan is not done, in one fluid movement, she moves down, and starts licking his cock clean, sucking every last drops of their juices from it. When it's completely clean, she says.

“Thank you master” she said gratefully

"You are welcome my pet, now let's continue my Susan." He says

So they continue,

Susan let herself get lost in the pleasure, let’s herself climax again and again around Max's big fat cock as she moans like a bitch in heat, losing all semblance of control, decorum or dignity.

She is giving it all to Max, her master and the new love of her life.

She doesn’t know how Emma and Max agreement work, she doesn’t know which how many people they are sleeping, or the depraved and kinky acts they do, but she knows one thing.

She wants in, she doesn’t care what she has to do, being impaled on his dick, being used as a cum dumpster, give him a lesbian show, anything, she would do anything for the pleasure of the man she loves.


	8. Natasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper reveals she had been sleeping with a very dangerous woman

A redhead woman laid in what could be best described as a doggie style position while Max and Pepper saw her. Making her position even more humiliating.

Her name was Natasha Romanoff, it took a few seconds to remember where he had hear that name.

How did she ended up here?

Well, apparently she had been given for dead, and decided to fly low after that, to do that she couldn’t access her bank accounts, too risky someone could recognize it. And while her lack of money wasn’t a problem the few weeks, well…she needed an income, somehow she ended applying to secretary for Pepper, who immediately recognized her and offered her a job as her secretary, with benefits.

Honestly Pepper was so competent she didn’t need one, she probably just wanted to fuck her. And looking at that firm ass I can’t say I blame her.

Natasha was in a position which forced her ass out and her face into the floor.

Said position helped her to think, when she started to have sex with her boss she did it because the pay was good and honestly Pepper was hot, but somehow the kinky game of being her sex slave ended up being more than a game, and honestly she couldn’t bring herself to care.

She was Natasha Romanoff, an assassin, secretary and the sex slave of Pepper pots. As someone who knew of fickle life was she didn’t question or fight when she liked something.

She just went for it, which is why even if she was surprised when the boyfriend of her mistress entered with her she didn’t say a single complain.

"Yes that is Natasha, and yes I tied her with a wrist and ankle spreader bar, Max. Isn't it cute how it goes straight across like that, and she's basically forced to lie on her arms" Pepper said  
  
Max was slightly doubtful. After all Natasha was a dangerous assassin…a _very_ dangerous one. He was not sure of having her in that position, was a good idea.

"I just... you told me how this happened, but it still difficult to believe, are you sure she isn’t going to kill us?" he asked concerned for their safety  
  
"No! I assure you Max I will never hurt mistress…“ Natasha began

But Pepper kicked her in the ribs.

"It's Master Max, you stupid sow. and if she wanted to kill us she will have done it when she discovered I or rather us knowing about her" Pepper said  
  
Natasha took the kick silently. Last time she complained she had ended up enduring a whipping from Pepper who had her ass hurting every time she sat.

Natasha was getting aroused from the memory.

She really, really wanted to touch her clit, if only this goddamned spreader bar wasn’t there.

Max's question brought Natasha back to reality.

“What do you mean?” he asked

“Turns out she spied on me, on us, and she discovered your books and well she knows about her possible future” Pepper says

He ignored the part where she spied on them, after all she was a spy 

“You know about the avengers?” he asked

“I do, and I agree they are guidelines, although to a degree I could imagine myself actually joining a team of Meta human operatives, I can’t see myself joining a public group like them. But honesty I don’t really care about what could have been, I prefer serving mistress and master as their slave” she said between moans

It was obvious Natasha wanted to continue with the sex rather the philosophic discussion of what could be, so Max did so.

"She is really wet, the slut is really enjoying this" Max was saying

"I know right? At first she only left me treat me like a slave because of the job description, but after the fourth, fifth?” Pepper said

“Third mistress” Natasha said

“Yes the third time, she enjoyed the way I treated her, thank you slave” Pepper said

Pepper gives her another kick as a thank you, getting a moan from her

“she is really a masochist slut" Max said with a snicker more confident that she wasn’t going to kill them

_True I am really masochist slut, I never knew giving up control would be so pleasurable_ \- Natasha thought

Natasha's current contemplation about her current circumstances were rudely interrupted as she felt Pepper pushing some duct tape between her legs.  
  
"So I told you to shave your pubes, but you apparently disobeyed me..." Pepper said with a smirk  
  
"I am sorry Mistress, but..." she was interrupted  
  
"I would make a date for a wax depilation later, but I think this duct stuff will work for now" Pepper said  
  
Pepper winked at Max and ripped the tape off Natasha's crotch, and most of the bush travelled with it.  
  
Natasha screamed, of course, but it was quite a soundproofed basement.

"Finally total free from pubic hair, try to keep it that way slut" pepper said slapping her bald-ish clit.  
  
And of course poor Natasha screamed.  
  
Max reached under Natasha's legs, startling her a bit  
  
"Now, how about a little treat for you, Pepper told me she banned you from orgasms weeks ago, that punishment is up." He said giving her a light stroking

"Thank you, Master." Natasha said humbly.

Max's fingers began dancing up and down Natasha's vulva, and of course Natasha, who had been without orgasm for several weeks, began moaning.  
  
"You want to cum, slut?" he asked  
  
Natasha nodded, so starved for the pussy affection.  
  
"Then cum. bitch" Max said

He stroked her pussy faster and slapped her hard on the rear with his other hand  
  
she screamed like mad and almost fainted from her orgasm  
  
while she was distracted Pepper got the key to the spreader bar and unlocked the cuffs, Natasha began to rise while max sat in the nearby bed.  
  
"No, no, stay on your knees. Master Max needs to see by himself how submissive you are, so this night you follow his orders." Pepper said sharply.

"What are your orders? What do you want master?" Natasha asked tentatively

"I want you bitch! Like many fans of the black widow or Scarlett Ingrid Johansson the woman who interprets you, I have fantasized about you. Those tits of yours, your legs, your killer body (literally and figuratively), I have had many dreams of fucking your ass and making you scream like a bitch in heat. I know you could kill me for treating you like a whore, but I don't give a shit. I have wanted you for a long time. And now I am going to get you." He let his words sink in

He was a bit nervous considering she was a very dangerous and lethal woman, but that was truth for pretty much all women in MCU, and all fictional universes.  
  
Natasha felt her cunt begin to twitch as Max expressed his lust and desire for her. She couldn't remember the last time a man had expressed his desire for her like that. At least knowing who she was.   
  
"Get over here!" Max ordered her.   
  
The forcefulness of his voice was almost overpowering for Natasha, the closer she got to the bed, the more her cunt began to twitch.

"Stop bitch!" Max said with pure lust on his voice  
  
He then reached for her jutting tits and started playing with them.

"She has a sweet pair of tits Max! You should try her milk, you will love it” Pepper said reminding them she was there.  
  
Natasha gasped and moaned as Max did as he pleased with her.

Max inspected every part of her breasts, his hands started with her tits, feeing and squeezing them. He then worked his way down her body till he got to her pussy.

"Pepper told you to shave your pussy! Didn't she?" He looked up at her with irritation  
  
Natasha didn't say anything as she stood there, she was doing her best to not anger him.  
  
_Two can play at this game_\- Max thought to himself

"I asked you a question bitch! I expect an answer!" he said smirking

Natasha remained silent, she knew refusing to answer him, will get her in trouble, but so will answer him, after all she didn’t have an excuse.   
  
Max smiled, then began looking around the room for the toys Pepper prepared. There was a cushioned chair in the corner with wooden armrests.

_Perfect_! - He thought.

He walked over to it and pulled it to the middle of the room. He walked back to Natasha, grabbed her hair and pulled her over to the chair, bending her over the back of it.

"Now grab the armrests!"

She didn’t resist in the slight, proving again she wanted that treatment.

She grabbed the armrests as she was told, whimpering as she did so. Max held her head down till it was almost touching the seat cushion, her ass facing the ceiling. Max chuckled as he raised his right hand.

Pepper just watched the show

_Maybe I am a voyeur? -_ Pepper asked herself

"It's time my spy bitch learn her new role in life!" max said

HIs hand came down on her ass with all the force he could deliver. Natasha screamed in pain as the sting of his hand shot through her body like and an electrical shock.

"AAAAHHHH!!" Natasha tried to push herself up and off the chair to escape her abuse.

Max held her securely bent over the chair, completely at his mercy. His hand came down on her other cheek with the same amount of force.

"AAAAAHHHHH!!” she screamed again  
  
"Like hell you will bitch!!" His swipes continued at a steady pace.

Each blow turning her ass redder with each strike. Natasha's screams slowly died to a grunt then a whimper as the punishment on her ass continued unabated

"I am sorry master, I won´t disobey you again!" she sobbed, tears streaming down her face.

Max got aroused at the sight

"I know you are sorry bitch, but I still have to punish you, just hold a little more!" His assault on her ass continued.

Max didn't even try to count how many blows he delivered, it wasn't the count he was aiming for, and it was her reaction. After so many swipes his own hand began to sting with each impact.   
  
_This feels like when mistress punish me, I knew not shaving was a good idea_\- Natasha thought to herself

Before Pepper and now Max, she had never been treated like this before in her entire life. Now she was being taken like a cheap whore.

Without realizing Pepper and Max were kicking in a doorway in her mind and psyche that as a spy she always desperately tried to keep closed. She knew deep down in her gut if she didn't get that door shut and keep it locked, she would lose all control and she would belong to them from that point on.

But frankly she didn’t want to close it. She wanted to fall and become theirs.

The pain and glow in her ass slowly morphed into a numbness. Natasha's resistance slowly faded, her grunts becoming quiet sobs.

Finally, she felt her body go limp as it was held draped over the back of the chair.

She heard him ask in a gentle voice

“Do you want to leave Nat?” he asked gently

“M-master?” Natasha whispered

“Nat we are not stupid, we know we had broken your resistance to obey others, to always being in control, to never trust others, to being vulnerable to others, or worse to make any emotional connection, understandable given your profession. We are giving you a chance to leave now, because if you stay today, we will break your will, you will become ours, and so do you want to leave?” Pepper said caressing her hair

After a few moments in which, Natasha Romanoff, the black widow examined them intently, making them shiver a little, she spoke.

“The fact you are asking if I want you to break me, rather than just doing, says a lot of both of you. Go ahead master, finish what mistress started and break me!” she said, now without any doubt  
  
He held her in place over the chair as his hand now gently caressed her ass. His fingers slipped between her cheeks and gently probed around her ass.

Natasha moaned softly as the pain she had experienced was now replaced with a yearning to experience the pleasure her body craved. Without realizing it, she tried pushing her ass back at his hand in an attempt to heighten the pleasure he was giving her.

Max smiled as he noticed the transformation that had come over her. His hand slipped down the crack in her ass until his fingers played with her wet pussy. When he show it to Pepper she said

"Damn bitch! You're soaked! I guess we know what you need! Go ahead Max, breed her!" Pepper said  
  
Natasha moaned softly as mistress degraded her while master played with her soaked pussy. Her mistress was right, she needed to be taken and fucked like the needy bitch they had awakened in her.   
  
Max's hand stroked up and down the length of her slit bringing soft moans from Natasha as the need within her grew. Every few strokes he'd slip two fingers inside her cunt and play with the walls of her pussy. Natasha's moans slowly grew louder as her orgasm built. In just fifteen minutes she had gone from screaming form the pain of her abused ass to being on the verge of begging Max to bring her off.

Max felt her body responding to his manipulations of it. Unconsciously, Natasha began grinding her cunt into his hand as he drove her body towards a gut-wrenching orgasm.

Before Max and Pepper, no one, men or woman, had never driven her body the way Max was doing now.

She couldn’t wait to see what else they had reserved for her.   
  
"You're ours now Nat!" Pepper said getting close to her

"Do you understand?" he asked softly as he held her head firmly down against the seat of the chair.   
  
"Yes!" Natasha gasped as Max slipped his juice covered thumb inside her ass as Pepper´s fingers worked her cunt.

Her body tried to lurch forward in an attempt to escape the pressure of his thumb as it filled her rectum. When his entire thumb was inside her, he held it in place as his other fingers worked her pussy. Her body slowly relaxed as she adjusted to his thumb inside her ass.   
  
"Good girl!" Pepper said softly working her cunt

"Now let's get you off as a reward!" He began working her ass

The feeling of her ass and cunt being worked simultaneously, sent a wave after wave of euphoric pleasure through her body.

Natasha began to grind her ass and cunt into their hands as her moans grew to constant grumbling. "OOOOOOOHHHHHH" The louder she became the harder they worked her ass and cunt.   
  
Max's worry was now passed.

Somewhere in the spanking he'd just administered on her ass and their playing of Nat´s body, his worry to being killed by Natasha was replaced by a burning lust for a woman he'd fantasized like many nerds and the admirers of the actress Scarlett Johansson.

She was no longer the scary killer who he didn’t want to share room or even state. She was now a bitch he wanted to possess for his own pleasure. The closer he pushed her towards sexual release, the more he realized he wanted more from her and with her than just a quick fuck.

He wanted this woman to be his lover and bitch.

Natasha's cries brought him back to reality.

"OOOOHHHHFUCK!CUMMMMIIIINNNNNGGGGG!!AAAHHHHHEEEEAAAAHHHHH!!" Natasha screamed as her body began to convulse still draped over the back of the chair.

Max felt her body tense up as her orgasm began, then shake uncontrollably as spasm after spasm shook her body. His fingers pumped her cunt and Pepper her ass as Natasha screamed and moaned through her orgasm.

Pepper was getting so turned on by the eroticism of Natasha's orgasm Max caught her finger fucking herself. As a good boyfriend he took care of Nat´s pussy so his girlfriend could relieve herself

“Thanks” Pepper said starting to play with her own breasts and pussy

Meanwhile Natasha's body finally went limp over the chair, her body exhausted from the workout it had just been given, her breathing came in short gasps as she tried to regain her composure.   
  
Pepper lifted her by a handful of her hair from the chair and stared down at her.

"Now get your ass in the bathroom and shave my pussy!" Pepper commanded her.

Natasha walked unsteadily towards the bathroom without saying a word, her legs shaking from being held draped over the chair for so long.

Max and Pepper began undressing as they awaited her return.

“You have really prepared this dungeon well Pepper” he said referring to the bathroom in the basement

“What can I say? I like to be prepared” Pepper said  
  
Ten minutes later, Natasha returned with a freshly shaven pussy. They could see the glistening of her lips as her body continued to excrete her juices.

"Get over here!” Pepper said

Natasha walked across the room and stood in front of Pepper, she held out her hand and stroked Nat´s now shaven pussy. Pepper looked up at her

“Keep it this way Pet, next time I will be the one punishing you, and you know I am not as soft as Max, understand?" Pepper said

Natasha stared at her not wanting to respond.

Pepper saw the glimmer of mischief in her eyes. She took her engorged clit in her fingers and began to pinch it between her thumb and index finger, applying pressure until Natasha winced.

"AAAHHH!! Yes! Yes! I understand mistress!" she cried out  
  
"Do you need another spanking?" Pepper asked with a sinister grin.   
  
"No! No! I'll be good!" Natasha gasped.  
  
Pepper released her clit.

"Get over on the bed!" she ordered  
  
Natasha moved to the bed slowly and climbed on it.

"On your back bitch! Give Max a good show!" Pepper said

Natasha turned on the bed slowly till she was in a sitting position.

Max then grabbed her legs by the ankles and lifted, forcing her on her back. He then pulled her body to the edge of the bed. Natasha lay there staring up at him with her legs laying against his chest.

He worked hard to stay in shape for football, and it showed. Natasha's cunt twitched as she stared at this stud, wondering what he had in store for her next.   
  
Max stared down at her smiling. Here she was, Natasha Romanoff, black widow, the woman he had fantasized about for as long as he could remember, naked and at his disposal. He'd probably jacked off thinking about her thousands of times.

Fantasy was about to become reality.

“How good does she taste pepper?” he asked

“She tastes a bit bitter, still you will like her Max” Pepper said

"Let's see, or better yet taste." he said as he dropped to his knees.

He pushed her legs back, behind her knees, until they were touching her tits (she was that flexible). Then lowering his head, he breathed in the musky aroma of her sex as he held his head directly over her upturned snatch. He then licked the length of her slit with the tip of his tongue.   
  
Natasha's body arched up and off the bed as the sensations his tongue gave her shot through her body.

"OOOOHHHH YYYEEESSS!!" she moaned as she instinctively grabbed for his head trying to pull it harder into her cunt.

She had been eaten plenty of times by men and women over her life. But the combination of Max's technique, his domination of her and the humiliation of being watched and treated as a cheap whore was sending a whole new wave of intense sensations through her body.

_This is what I've always needed, a man and a woman to dominate me and use me. pity I could never give myself the luxury given my ex-job, well it doesn’t matter-_ she thought to herself as her body continued to shake and spasm from Max's oral assault on her pussy

Max began flicking her clit with the tip of his tongue.

"OH SHIT!! That feels so good! You are gonna make me cum again Master! You are gonna make me cum again!" Natasha moaned as her head rolled back

Max increased his efforts wanting to push her right to the edge.

"Oh that's it Master! That's it! Almost there! Almost!" she moaned

Pepper stared at her with a devilish grin on her face. Gently she removed max from Natasha´s cunt  
  
Natasha immediately felt the loss of pleasure from between her legs. She opened her eyes and looked down the length of her body only to see Max and Pepper kissing.

"Why'd you stop Master? I was almost there!" she whimpered.   
  
"You'll cum when we tell you to cum bitch!" Pepper shoved two fingers inside her cunt and played with her as he talked to her.

Pepper slipped her fingers out of Nat´s cunt then positioned her middle finger at the opening to her tight ass. Without warning she shoved the full length of her finger inside her ass.

Natasha grunted as her ass was filled unexpectedly.

"That's it bitch! You are our toy! Your pleasure doesn’t matter!"   
  
Natasha was a mixture of emotions as Pepper continued to finger fucking Nat´s ass.

A tiny part of Natasha wanted to reach out and slap the smug look on Pepper´s face. But mostly she wanted to wrap her arms around her neck and tell her to use her however they wanted, as long as they get her off.   
  
As soon as Pepper removed her fingers, Max dropped his head again and resumed licking and sucking on her clit again as his finger drove in and out of her ass.

Natasha's body arched up and off the bed again as her body responded to the torment being inflicted on it. Max teased and tormented her until he could tell she was on the verge of Cumming, and then once again backed off. Natasha whimpered softly as once again she was left hanging. Max did that to her body five or six times, he'd lost count, until finally Natasha begged him to finish her.   
  
"Oooohhhhh please! Stop teasing me master! Please make me cum!" Natasha whimpered almost sounding like a little girl  
  
"You are ordering him bitch?" Pepper replied with a hard edge in her voice.

“Forgive me mistress!” Nat replied submissively

"Tell us who you belong to bitch and what you are! Then maybe we will let you cum! Tell us!" she yelled

Pepper reached out and slapped one of her tits with her open hand. Not hard enough to hurt her, but hard enough to get her attention.

"Tell us!" Pepper demanded  
  
the intensity of Pepper's reaction both scared and excited them both at the same time.

Pepper was talking to her in tone that aroused her like nothing in the world, she was talking in a way she'd never been talked before, and for good reasons, if someone else but her did it he or she will be death before even finishing what he or she wanted to say.

"Ooohhh mistress, I'm your bitch. I belong to you master! Mistress! I am your slut! I'm your whore!" she said

Max decided it was time to fuck her like he'd fantasized about for years. He grabbed her legs and flipped her over on her stomach.

"Get on all fours bitch!" he ordered

Natasha got on all fours facing Max. He grabbed her head by her hair with both hands and pulled her face into his throbbing erection.

"Suck it bitch!" He then pushed her mouth down on his cock

Natasha opened her mouth as wide as she could as his stiff meat was shoved in until it hit the back of her throat. She began to gag as the head of his cock filled the air passage to her throat.

"Mmmmm! That is it bitch! Suck that cock good! You're going to be doing this a lot for me and Pepper!" He then began to drive her head up and down on his meat rod.

Natasha felt the strength in his arms forcing her head up and down on his shaft. At first she tried to control the tempo, but eventually gave up when she realized he was far too strong for her. It was at that point she realized she wasn't giving him a blow job, he was giving her a face fucking.

Natasha moaned with a mouthful of cock meat as a mental image of what she must look like on all fours servicing a young stud came to her. She had never felt so dirty and yet so alive at the same time.   
  
Max fucked her face for several minutes before he felt his orgasm boiling in his balls. He pulled her head off his cock.

"Turn around bitch! It's time to lay claim to my new pussy!" he ordered her

Natasha spun around with the eagerness of a bitch in heat. She backed up to Max, who was now standing at the edge of the bed. Max took his cock in hand and rubbed the head of it the length of her slit. Natasha moaned in anticipation of being fucked the way she needed to be fucked.

Max grabbed a handful of her hair again and pushed her head down onto the mattress. He then shoved his cock into her pussy and began a frenzied fucking of her cunt.   
  
Natasha wailed, her face buried in the sheets covering the mattress.

Max was fucking her the way her had dreamt for years. He was pounding himself into her like a pile driving machine. He raised his other hand and smacked her ass as hard as he could as he rode her.

"OH SHIT!!, CCCUUMMMIINNNGGGG!!" Max yelled

Max's cock exploded inside Natasha's cunt as he fucked her like a man possessed.   
  
Natasha's own orgasm ripped through her body as she screamed and wailed, even as her face was buried in a pillow and held there. Adding to the intensity of her orgasm was the thought that this was more than just a good fucking.

This was the consummation of a relationship between her and her new master who now laid claim to her body, like her mistress had already done.

Even though she had only slept with Pepper because it was part of her job in the beginning, that wasn’t the case anymore, she knew she was their bitch.

She was going to service them whenever and however they wanted from now on.

And she was happy for that.

Both collapsed on the bed panting after one of the most intense fucks either had ever had.

After several silent minutes Pepper climbed the bed until she was laying where she usually lay when sleeping with Nat.

Natasha turned her head and looked up at her, she felt Pepper and max hugging her from both sides. Natasha snuggled under their arms, not saying anything, just enjoying.

"You belong to us now! You got a problem with that?" Pepper said softly while her hand fondled her breasts  
  
"Nope! That's fine by me! You own me!" Nat said  
  
"You serious?!" Max asked to be sure it wasn’t just a one night stand

Still surprised, that the black widow would become their slave so easy.  
  
"Yep! Keep fucking me any way you want! You have got yourselves a bitch!" she said  
  
Max smiled as he pinched her nipple.

"DAMN! I have got the women I have fantasized about since I was 13. We are going to have a lot of fun, all of us!" he said  
  
"I am going to sleep with your daughters? Emma? Anyone else" Natasha asked wondering what the parameters of this new relationship were going to be.   
  
Pepper pulled her head back and looked at her.

"You are our bitch. We are going to share you with anyone we want. You have spied on us, so you already know we are going to get more girls, you don’t even need to ask. What do you think?" Pepper asked already   
  
"I think I am going to be one well used bitch!" she said with a smile


	9. starting

“After seeing avengers and other…universes and what I know about this in my years as a spy, I will say this: supernatural, magic, meta humans, mutants or whatever exist, but they aren’t as common or as powerful as they appear in the shows” Natasha said

“Meaning?” ivy asked

“Meaning, that they are flesh and bone, they die pretty easy from bullets, I have actually killed a lot of demons” Natasha said

“Well we knew that what dad knows are guidelines, what the movies, books, etc., are shows that…well show you what you will expect of them to entertain the public” Hermione said

“Anyways, there are 2 things I can assure you about metas in general:

One they aren’t the powerhouses’ omega level capable of destroying cities, so powers are really weakened, I can assure you. Diana and frost are proof of that, wonder woman can lift at most a car and frost I don’t see her as the inventible telepath she appears in the comics

Two they don’t reproduce like fungus, metahumans, and mutants or magical whatever you want to call them are pretty rare” Natasha said

“So our plans are viable?” Ivy asked

“Absolutely, we will need more personal, muscle like myself, janitors, technicians, etc. But anything else you have it covered, more than that I will say you are in better positions that the seretei, the sanctuaries, shield, hydra, the league of shadows and many others” Natasha said

“How so?” Susan asked

“well you have money, a lot of money and between Pepper and you is well administrated, you have information about the identities and abilities and even if only a tenth is right, is much more than what any organizations know, and finally we are unknown, right now no one knows of our existence” she said

“Good to know” Pepper said

“Good news by the way, our now finished version book of Sowarts works, we have our first dozen of candidates. We also searched on the net for confirmation” Hermione said pround of her contribution

“I thought it was just a pun from Hogwarts and we weren’t going to use it?” Max said

“I like it, I mean is a school which teaches broken women the art of being sows, ergo sow-arts” Ivy said

“We can change it later if it occurs us something better” Diana said getting near Max

“Agreed, anyways the first candidates and the potential way to get them are….” Emma said

And with that we started discussing how we will take ownership of incredible hot model women like they were cattle.

We didn’t even reached the fiftieth before ending up having an orgy. 


	10. Diana (Wonder Woman)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma convices Max to go for her friend.

"Diana..." Max called out.

"ZZZZZzzzznork..."

"Diana..." Emma tried now, a little louder.

"Zzzzzzznorlf..."

"Diana" she said again

"Rglzzzzzzzr..."

"DIANA!" he finally screamed

"Huh? Wha? Whu? Whe?" Diana grumbled, as she slowly struggled into semi-wakefulness.

"Good you are awake now, open up your legs." Emma ordered her

"M'okay..." Diana agreed with a sigh, throwing off her covers and starting to spread her legs, before she froze with her right hand pulling her panties to the side. Her eyes burst wide open and she focused an astonished glare at them.

"Don’t worry, Emma has told me you haven’t had action for a while, so will start slow" Max said

She was going to have words with Emma about telling others what she told her in confidence, after she had killed them for appearing in her apartment unannounced (she shouldn’t have given Emma a duplicate).

"EMMA! MAX!" she screamed ready to beat them with every inch of their lives

Unfortunately, while Diana was a woman strong enough to lift a car, she wasn’t strong enough to resist Emma when she gave her a simple mental command of sleeping.

The fact that she only awakened a few moments ago didn’t help her.

A few second later Diana returned to her sleep again.

"Let’s go now with plan B..." Emma said as she directed her attention to her backpack, which held all the supplies they would need.

“Are you sure Emma?” Max asked to be sure, after all plan B involved drugs and rape.

“Max I am her co-worker and close friend, beside I am also a Psychic, I have read her mind, trust me Max, Diana really has a fetish and fantasies for bondage and being taken against her will, sure she is going to protest in the beginning but at the end she will beg for more” Emma said

Max thought that it was a bit extreme, but heck, the use of drugs is pretty much how Damian was born. Perhaps it wasn't so extreme for a universe which considered 12 year old apt to fight dark lords and criminals with guns, and besides after he fucked Natasha he promised himself to stop overthinking this universe logic.

A few minutes later

Smack

Diana instantly woke up and attempted to move, only to find herself unable to do so.

_What the...-_ she thought, before her train of thought was derailed.

Smack

She would have opened her mouth to cry out a protest at the sudden pain in her ass, but her mouth was already open, something solid shoved into it. She tried to force it out, but nearly choked as whatever it was, didn't move more than a centimeter at the most and then returned back.

She hastily analyzed what her body was telling her, her eyes roaming around taking in information.

She was in her room. Check. She was in her bed. Check. She was clad only in panties and bra. Check. She was gagged. Check. She was tied up. Check. Somebody was spanking her ass. Check.

This could only mean one thing.

Someone forced the lock of her apartment, and was about to have his way with her.

_Whomever he is, he is a dead man as soon as I get free_\- she mentally raged and moved her head around, only for her eyes to bulge as she spotted a blonde woman in white lingerie kneeling next to her.

_Emma! What the...- _she thought, then recalled the previous incident.

_Oh, I am so going to kill that bitch and her boyfriend! - _She thought

Smack

_But first, I'm going to have them flogged_\- she thought

Smack

_When they are bleeding I am going to bathe them in alcohol_…-she thought

Smack

_Damn it, that stings! When I'm out of this crap...-_ she mentally raved.

She couldn't move, he had tied her up real good.

She couldn't get any decent leverage to break the rope she'd been tied with. She could feel the rope strain from the immense strength she possessed, but without decent leverage, she couldn't apply it to the fullest.

Smack

_Damn them! Why did they have to take this particular approach? Emma probably read my diary, I should have hide it better -_ she mentally cursed

She was trying desperately and failing miserably to suppress her body reactions to the spanking.

Smack

_I'm not aroused- _she mentally insisted, blushing scarlet from wetness forming on her pussy.

She hoped, truly hoped, that they wouldn't comment on it

Smack

_Oh, Hera…Not excited…not excited…not excited- _she mentally whimpered

It was futile, the aphrodisiacs Ivy made were affecting her.

"Firm and soft...you were right Emma” he commented as he fondled her ass

“I know master” Emma said

_Emma, you bitch_\- Diana mentally growled and increased her futile struggles to free herself.

"Oh, you are a feisty one, eh? I am going to enjoy watching how you break..." Emma purred

_She actually purred!?-_ Diana thought

Diana let out a moan around her gag as Emma´s hand trailed over her bruised asscheeks, Max´s courtesy.

"Oh, you like that, do you? You slut” Emma asked

Diana shook her head furiously in denial.

Emma purred and Diana shook her head again, even more furiously then before.

Smack

_Why are you doing this? Why_? - Diana mentally screamed

She was cursing her treasonous body for betraying her. Her nipples were rock-hard at this point and she didn't doubt for a second that her panties were starting to leak.

Smack

_Max_...- Diana refocused again on Max when he hit her

"Emma has told me about you, that you are naughty girl, a masochist and a slut. How you fantasy about being taken against your will…she has convinced me to take you as my slave.” He said

_WHAT?!-_ she thought 

“it took me some work to convince him Diana... and you disobey and attack him at your first order…such a bad slave... but don’t worry our master will correct such misbehavior and punish your transgressions, and mine for not having you prepared" Emma said.

_No! Don't do this!_\- she mentally pleaded.

Sure she has had fantasies of this kind of situation, and they never failed to get her in the mood when it was time to provide some self-stimulation. But that was a fantasy and this was reality.

Still… she could so easily imagine herself as a woman captured by a stern master. Breaking her, punishing her, training her and using her. For a moment, she saw that image before her inner mind (courtesy of Emma), then moaned as Max appeared as the stern master.

Much to her own disgust and shame, she found that particular image incredible erotic.

Smack

_Max_\- Diana thought

Smack

_Oh, how long has been since I have had some action?_ \- Diana thought

Smack

_Oh, Hera... I am horny…-_ Diana thought

_Smack_

_Yes, Max... I've been naughty...-_ Diana thought

_Smack_

_Punish me... Tan my hide...make me your bitch! -_ Diana thought

_Smack_

_No! Hera, no! He has a girlfriend! This is wrong! Wrong on so many levels! I can't possibly be turned on by this! This is a bad dream! That's all it is! Just a very bad dream- she tied to deny what was happening_

Smack

_Oh, god. This is so hot... No! Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts! He is taken, but Emma doesn’t have a problem with sharing obviously! ... No! Bad girl, bad girl... Yes, I'm a bad girl. I need to be pun... NO! I need to get my head examined. I'm Diana, princess of ‎_[_Themyscira_](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Themyscira_\(DC_Comics\))_ (well ex- princess)! A nurse! A warrior! This man doesn't...-_she was thinking

Smack

_Excite me at all_...- she thought, but lacked any real fire in her mental protests.

Between her particular tastes, the lack of sex for a while, Emma´s mental push and Ivy´s drugs she was turned on like never in all her life.

Not that she knew any of that.

All she knew was that he was exciting her! That if she was set free, she didn't know if she would kill them or fuck them out!

“Punish her master, she has been a bad girl” Emma said moaning at the show in front of her

Smack

“Yes, punish me master” - Diana said

Surprising everyone, she included.

Smack

“Just like that master, I have been a bad girl, a very, very bad girl!” Diana said with a smile on her lips

Smack

Smack

Smack

"As fun as it is watching master spanking you, I think is time for him to take you, so you agree to become his slave Diana?" Emma asked looking down at her

Diana didn’t doubt for a second

"YES!! A THOUSAND TIMES YES!!" Diana said, feeling mixture of fear, outrage, and a little arousal going through her at that statement.

With that, Max began caressing Diana's ass, now as red as a sunburn.

Emma was smirking at the sight, the little mental push she had given Diana while she was unconscious was making her more aroused than she had planned.

Max's hand slipped lower to Diana's womanhood, feeling how wet she was, he realized she was ready.

Tears of pain and humiliation leaked down Diana's cheeks as she felt Max's hand, but didn’t even bother to deny how she liked anymore.

A few moments later, Diana came like she hadn’t in months.

Max smiled even wider when he felt Diana´s orgasm.

He started to undo the drawstrings on his pants. Diana's eyes widened when she saw her Master taking his pants off, exposing his HUGE cock.

"Yes, Master! Fuck me! Fuck your slave! Breed me!" Diana screamed

Max just placed the massive head of his cock on her still wet pussy to tease her.

"Stop teasing me, please! Fill me with your seed! Rip me apart Master!" she begged him

Max stopped teasing her and thrust his hips forward.

Immediately Diana screamed in pleasure and pain as over his dick trusted into her. As Max began to pump his hips roughly, Diana almost instantly came. Hard.

Max continued to thrust back and forth and in no time at all, Diana was cumming again. And again... And again...

Emma grinned as her friend and new sister slave cried out in yet another orgasm.

The combination of her psychic push and Ivy´s drugs were working their magic, causing Diana's body to be more sensitive to pleasure. Already, Diana was rather out of it, having experienced one mind-frying orgasm after another.

Diana´s eyes were glazed, she was grinning with her mouth partially open and her tongue hanging out, and drool was dripping down her chin. All thought of resistance, and any other thoughts for that matter, had been fucked right out of her.

Finally, Max came with a triumphant roar, shooting loads of cum inside Diana's body.

Emma enjoyed the show, but as much as she wanted to join, but knew this wasn’t the time.

Emma pulled out a dog collar from her purse, and buckled the collar around Diana´s neck.

Diana didn't react; she was still pretty much mindless from the intense fucking. She was panting heavily, her tongue still hanging out, in a manner not unlike a dog.

Max thought her open mouth looked rather inviting, so he grabbed Diana's head in both hands, and shoved his still hard cock into her mouth.

As Max began to use Diana's mouth the same way he had used her pussy, Diana began to move her head back and forth on her own. She still wasn't all there mentally, her body was running with Emma´s help.

Surprised, Max stopped pushing her with his hands and let Diana suck on her own.

Diana bobbed her head back and forth, taking as much into her mouth as she could, before pulling her head almost all the way back. Max's sheer size didn't make this easy, but the still pretty much mindless amazon gave it all she had.

After a while, Max suddenly grabbed her head again and shoved it forward until her nose was buried in his pubic hair. A bulge formed on the soft skin of Diana's throat as Max's horse dick forced its way down.

Max held her like that for a few seconds before releasing her, allowing Diana to take a much needed breath, then guided her head down towards his large balls.

Without being told what to do, Diana began to lick and suck Max's testicles.

Max enjoyed the feeling, seeing DC´s sex symbol take one of his balls, then the other into her mouth before licking his scrotum until it glistened with her saliva, was one of the hottest things he had seen.

Max then lifted Diana's head until her mouth was level with his cock again, then pushed himself back into her mouth.

Diana began sucking him again, and before long Max could feel another orgasm.

Max first came in her mouth, which Diana automatically swallowed, before pulling out and shooting the rest of his load all over her face.

Max released Diana's head, then pushed her down on all fours.

Diana didn't resist at all as Max grabbed and spread her still red buttocks.

Max might not have gained a model like body (he was average if a bit fat honestly), smarts, riches, gamer or any bullshit powers when he reincarnated, but he didn’t complain, after all something he gained was an incredible stamina he didn’t poses in his past life.

Proof of that was that his impressive manhood was still as hard as a rock, which Max was going to use to take Diana's ass.

He pushed his dick slowly in Diana’s ass, sadly despite his dick being well lubricated from Diana's saliva, getting it in wasn't as easy as entering Ivy, but to be fair he was pretty sure Ivy was using her powers to loose and lubricate her ass naturally, given that his dick ends up smelling like aloe Vera every time he sodomizes her.

The pain of Diana´s ass being spread to its limit was almost unbearable, at the same time, the pain felt pretty good, which was natural for a masochist like her.

Max fucked Diana's ass roughly, his trusted so hard Diana was being rocked back and forth despite her attempts to brace herself. It didn't take long before Max came for the final time in the night.

Max pulled out, his cock finally limp, as Diana collapsed in exhaustion.

“She is too exhausted to move Emma, clean it” he ordered

Emma got in four legs and started to lick him

"Emma let me help to clean Master..." Diana mumbled slowly moving to help her

All of them lasted a few minutes before sleep claimed them


	11. Harley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivy sees a chance with Harley and take it

Ivy knocked the door expecting Barbara to open, to her surprise it was her roommate who opened.

Harleen Frances Quinzel, or Harley as she wanted to be called, her possible lover according to dad, opened.

“Hi Ivy, what do you need?” she asked in a depressed tone

“I come to return the books Barbara lend me” she said giving them to Harley

Seeing her so depressed ivy asked

“Harley? Are you alright?” she asked

Ivy knew that Harley had had a tough first year collage, with her breakup and lack of friends, both which were honestly her fault, everyone knew her ex, jack was an ass and Harley couldn’t help but tell others how smart she was getting people pissed at her.

Harley looked dully over at Ivy, not having really listened.

“Oh, erm, hey Ivy,” she said monotonously forgetting she already greeted her

Ivy became concerned, even if they weren’t a couple yet, it was a matter of time. So she invited herself inside.

“Harley, really, what’s wrong?” ivy asked with concern

The other girl just stared at her and then shook her head. She smiled brightly (though Ivy immediately knew it was fake) and said

“Oh sorry, Ivy, I was just lost in thought! Nothing is the matter at all, really!” Harley said finally noticing ivy

Ivy stared back at her and raised an eyebrow.

“Harley, look, I know you had a rough weekend, but it will get better” ivy said trying and falling to cheer her up.

In all fairness half century of being a piece of wood made her incompetent for social interactions and the difference in cultures didn’t help.

Harley’s jaw flexed but she just said

“Oh, I’m sure it will be, look, I’m OK, really. I’ll be fine here alone, I want to enjoy some peace and quiet!” Harley said being polite and wanting to make her leave

“Why don’t you come with me? Maybe some fresh air will make you good” Ivy said ignoring Harley subtle telling her to fuck off

“No, no it’s fine, I don’t want to be a bother.” Harley sighed

“No bother at all! I know a good vegan restaurant that serves a great -” ivy said

“IVY! I’M FINE, JUST LEAVE IT ALONE!” Harley suddenly snapped.

Her eyes were like icy daggers as they glared at Ivy and her fists were tightly clenched by her sides.

Ivy just blinked in confusion and hesitantly asked

“Harley?” she asked

“Please, Ivy, just go.” Harley just said with a whisper

Ivy gently wrapped her arms around Harley, and as soon as she did Harley started weeping. Ivy held Harley as she cried and gently rubbed her shoulder.

After about 10 minutes, Harley’s crying finally subsided and they were just sitting in the sofa.

“Harley? Can you please tell me what’s wrong?” Ivy asked softly

Harley was silent for a moment, but she soon said softly

“Everything.” 

Ivy waited for Harley to elaborate and wasn’t disappointed

“I have no friends, and my family has never cared about me! And all relationships I have been have been crap, I honestly tough Jack was going to be different!” she vented

“Shh, Harley, shh, listen, I’m your friend, and I know Barbara cares about you a lot. Even if you don’t have many friends, you’ll always have us. I swear to you, it won’t be like you’re tagging along, if that’s what you’re worried about.” Ivy comforted her

“Thanks Ivy, why do I chose the bad guys?” whispered Harley, clutching to Ivy like a lifeline.

“Well you like toxic relationships, so you probably subconsciously chose abusers” Ivy said, an idea finally fuck Harley forming in her mind

“WHAT?!” she screamed

“I said…” Ivy not stopping the stroking of Harley’s hair.

“I heard you, what do you mean I pick abusers??” she said shocked

“Harley, I am not judging you, I don’t care about your…kinks” Ivy said smiling

“What – what do you mean I need abused?” Harley asked

“I have seen before Harley, I actually once knew a girl who married a guy who abused her and cheated on her, never believed when everyone told her and gave excuses for him, he divorced when he got tired of her, and returned with her after a moth in which his new wife kicked him out, maybe not the best example but you get what I am saying. There are some people that can’t be helped.” Ivy said

Reluctantly Harley admitted

“While I will…admit there are some people like that, I will tell you I am not” Harley said

“What if I prove it to you?” ivy decided it was time for action

“Huh? How?” Harley replied, blinking in confusion at Ivy.

“Simple be your Mistress in a one night stand” Ivy said subtly realizing pheromones

Harley’s did a good impression of a fish with her mouth opening and closing.

“Don’t tell me, you haven’t thought of girls in that way” asked Ivy with a fake pout 

“Er, actually, me and Barbara have experimented” replied Harley

“Well you aren’t some naive child Harley, so won’t you try one night stand if nothing else to try to forget your ex” she said increasing her pheromones

Harley licked her lips and after a few minutes said

“I-I don’t know…” Harley said unsure

Seeing how indecisive she was, Ivy decided to help her a little and roughly pushed Harley against the wall.

Harley gasped in surprise and Ivy strode up to her and pressed her body up against blonde. She caught her lips in a searing kiss. Both girls moaned, especially Ivy whose excitement was only heightened by the thought of how her mom will reward her for her new pet.

They both tumbled to the floor and continued kissing each other passionately, Ivy moving to suckle on Harley’s throat as the blonde writhed exquisitely underneath her.

Harley’s hands were all over Ivy’s body, squeezing her ass, her thighs and running all along Ivy’s back, like she wanted to show how much she had experimented with Barbara.

The two women broke apart when Ivy lifted herself off Harley and sat down on the coach.

“I’d like to think that you would like to try, no?” ivy said with a smile

Harley could only nod. Her face was flushed and she was having trouble controlling her breath. 

“Stand up!” snapped Ivy, all of a sudden

Thanks to that and what little dad told her and what she saw, she knew that Harley would respond well to orders.

Harley immediately shot to her feet without hesitation, confirming what ivy already knew.

“Strip!” she ordered her

Harley had her pants down and was unbuttoning her shirt before her mind snapped back into place.

“Wait Ivy! Can we have more foreplay before the main event!” Harley said getting nervous of how fast it was going

“Yes we could, but I don’t want to and you need it to learn your place slut, now fucking finish!” replied Ivy, crossing her legs and leaning back into the coach

Harley jumped at Ivy shouting at her. She gaped when she realized that Ivy had just insulted her

“Not going to listen, slut? Right then, I’ll do it on my own” said Ivy, getting up and into Harley’s face.

She just stared at ivy in shock. Ivy smirked at her and tore Harley’s shirt apart. The buttons flew every which way and Harley yelped in shock.

Ivy distracted her with another mind-numbing kiss, pulling off the shirt while kissing her. She pushed Harley up against the wall and took both of Harley’s wrists in one hand and locked them above her head. She ran her other hand along Harley’s jeans until she found the zipper. She unzipped it letting it fall to the floor, leaving Harley in nothing but her sneakers, bra and white cotton panties. Without looking, as her attention was still on the kiss, she tore those down as well, revealing Harley’s completely bald cunt and pesky white breasts.

She stopped the kiss as suddenly as it began and stepped back, wanting to see Harley fully naked.

She liked what she saw.

Harley was still not thinking clearly, so she wasn’t doing anything to hide her full nudity. Her breasts were a bit bigger than Ivy’s, and her body, specially her ass was very toned, probably from all gymnastics Harley did.

After a few moments enjoying the view, Ivy decided to get back into helping Harley.

“Kneel!” ivy ordered her

Harley obeyed again, but this time with some hesitation as she was beginning to get her facilities back.

Ivy saw this and decided to just go for everything before Harley could back off. She shrugged off her dress and revealed that she was wearing nothing underneath.

Harley licked her lips and Ivy saw her starting to get wet. She smirked and motioned Harley forward.

“Come here, lick it slut” Ivy said signaling her wet pussy

Harley crawled forward until her face was right in front of Ivy’s wet crotch and started licking slowly. She gasped as she saw and felt dildos in Ivy´s holes.

“Remove them bitch, slowly” Ivy ordered her, not ashamed in the slightest

Harley obeyed, getting some resistance while pulling them out, the dildo in the ass was especially tight, and Ivy was moaning in satisfaction the entire time.

For real or just to make Harley more aroused she didn’t know.

Gradually both dildos were coming out of Ivy´s holes.

They came out with a wet popping sound and Harley took them fully off.

“Clean them off,” Ivy ordered, taking one hand and rubbing it along her clit.

Harley’s head snapped up with wide eyes.

“I said to CLEAN THEM OFF NOW!” shouted Ivy, knowing that the only way Harley would listen was if she was forceful.

Harley hesitantly stuck her tongue out and licked the dildo that was in Ivy’s pussy a few seconds ago.

It was tart and tangy, and soon Harley was slobbering all over it, trying to get every last morsel of Ivy’s juices off. She hesitated when it came time to clean the dildo that was in Ivy’s ass, but Ivy took care of that hesitation by grabbing the dildo and forcing the plastic down Harley’s throat, causing her to gag.

Ivy reached with her other hand and held the back of Harley’s head as she thrust and twisted the dirty dildo into Harley’s mouth. She knew it wasn’t clean, but she could see by Harley’s involuntary reactions that she was enjoying being degraded like this. Her nipples were rock hard and her pussy was overflowing with her juices.

When she deemed it clean enough, she took it out of Harley’s mouth. The blonde gasped for breath and coughed several times, massaging her abused throat with her hands.

Ivy put a hand beneath Harley’s chin and rose her head up. She met Harley’s gaze with her own and softly kissed the kneeling girl, loving the taste of herself on the other’s lips and tongue.

The kiss deepened and Ivy knelt on the ground too. She wrapped her arms around Harley and felt the other girl do the same. Eventually both their knees got tired, so Ivy leaned back and sat on her ass.

“Come here, baby, show me what you can do with that tongue of yours,” she directed, and spread her legs apart in invitation, showing off her own bald, dripping cunt.

Harley happily obliged and dove into Ivy’s pussy with gusto. She licked all the excess juice off of Ivy’s bottom lips and trailed kisses down her thighs.

Ivy gasped and fell back on her elbows. Harley continued and flicked Ivy’s clit a few times with her fingers and then started rubbing it.

That was the last straw for Ivy.

The dildos, seducing Harley, and finally getting eaten out by the blonde brought her over the edge. Her elbows gave out and she collapsed fully on the floor, letting out a loud shriek as she experienced a mind-shattering orgasm.

Harley continued to please Ivy in the midst of her orgasm, gently bringing her down by fingering Ivy and suckling on her clit.

After a few moments, Ivy sat up and grinned at Harley.

“Now I think it’s your turn, you little harlot, but remember you can’t cum until I said it” She said

She launched herself forward and pushed Harley to the floor, landing on top of her. She kissed her again and trailed kisses down her face and to her neck. From there she trailed butterfly kisses down Harley’s stomach until she reached her pussy. For her part, Harley just lay there and experienced pleasure for the first time since her break up.

An orgasm was begging to be released, but Ivy told her she couldn’t cum until she said so.

Harley gasped and bit her lip when she felt Ivy probe her pussy with her tongue and fingers. She brought her hands up and curled them up in Ivy’s hair, pushing her face further into Harley’s body.

Without thinking, she asked while gasping

“Mis-mi-mistress, may I , oh, may I cum please?” Harley begged

Ivy brought her face up, wet with Harley’s juices, and after a few moments of making her suffer she smiled at her.

“Of course pet, go ahead and cum.” Ivy said

Harley’s resulting wail was louder than Ivy’s own shriek when she went through her orgasm. It lasted a lot longer too, Harley was shuddering beneath Ivy for a good half minute.

A short while later, both girls were tangled up in each other’s arms and legs on the floor, with Harley’s head resting on Ivy’s chest.

Ivy was softly stroking Harley’s hair while the younger girl was tracing her nipple and areola with a finger.

“I-ivy?” Harley asked

“Mhm?” she replied, still feeling lethargic from the sex.

“Can you become my Mistress?” Ivy heard Harley ask.

“I am sorry, but I can’t” she said

“WHAT? WHY?” she asked

“Because I am actually like you, a pathetic whore that gets off by obeying her master and mistress, but if you wish I can ask them if they would take you too as their pet” ivy said

“Would you do that for me? And will they accept me?” Harley asked

“Yes to both” ivy said

“Thank you Ivy” She said

Ivy smiled and kissed the top of Harley’s head in response.

Unknown to them, they gave her a good show to Harley’s roommate.


End file.
